O segredo de Lilly, e suas paixões
by Giny Malfoy
Summary: [mudei o título porque tava nada a ver!]Ela uma garota, eles um bruxo e uma criatura que não deveria existir... Sirius apaixonado, Lupin muito feliz. Entre para o mundo mágico de Lilly e descubra o que ela escondeu mesmo depois de sua mort.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Olá, meu nome é Lílian Evans e tenho 16 anos, todos me chamam de Lily, por isso pode me chamar de Lily também. A menos que você seja um garoto extremamente irritante, com um ego do tamanho do universo, uma boca enorme que só sai porcaria e um galinha sem limites! Ah, você não sabe de quem eu to falando? Sorte sua porque eu tenho que conviver com este ser o dia inteirinho e nem mesmo nas minhas férias ele me deixa em paz! Você acredita que ele quase se auto-convidou para ficar na minha casa? E depois quase morri de vergonha quando disse ao meu pai que era meu pretendente! Pode uma coisa dessas? Você ainda não sabe de quem eu estou falando? Tiago Potter, o ser mais repugnante e mentiroso que uma garota pode conhecer!

De que adianta ser tão bonito, ter uma boca perfeita, um sorriso perfeito, um corpo de ser descabelar e os olhos mais profundos de todos... Epa! Do que eu to falando? Lílian Evans recomponha-se mulher! Ta que ele é lindo e maravilhoso, mas nem é tudo isso... Ah é sim! Epa quer parar de pensar isso? Bem deixando isso de lado, minha vida se resumia à minha escola, à minha família, e aos amigos que eu tinha quando era criança. Só que um dia tudo isso mudou quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, uma escola de bruxaria localizada na Grã-Bretanha. Fiquei assustada no começo, porque claro, nunca pensei que essa coisa toda de bruxa era verdade! Mas depois que Hagrid, um gigante guarda-caças da escola, me explicou que meu sangue continha sangue bruxo fiquei maravilhada, ainda mais ao saber que poderia realizar magia e conhecer seres que nunca pensei em ver em toda minha vida!

Mas como tudo na vida nem sempre é perfeito minha felicidade foi por alguns dias destruída quando soube que Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, não poderia entrar junto de mim para a escola. Tentei convencer Dumbledore à deixá-la ir comigo, mas ele havia dito que ela não possuía magia como eu. Toda a amizade e confiança que possuímos se desfez por causa desse fato, e acabamos nunca mais nos dando bem.

A minha vida agora se resumia à escola, que de fato era perfeita! Cheia de passagens secretas, e até a poeira parecia ser mágica, as comidas apareciam de repente nos pratos e fiquei realmente muito maravilhada em estudar magia, que quando peguei pela primeira vez em minha varinha pude sentir a mágica correndo por minhas veias.

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa do meu primeiro ano que conheci as pessoas que hoje são meus melhores amigos. Eu estava perdida pelo castelo e chovia como nunca, quando adentrei debaixo de um grande salgueiro, pensei que estava protegida, estava enganada, muito enganada. No mesmo instante em que coloquei meu corpo embaixo dos grandes galhos ele começou a se mexer, pensei que era impressão minha, outro engano. De repente eu voei alguns metros do chão e cai em cima do salgueiro, ele começou a me golpear e se não fosse por um garoto eu teria morrido lá mesmo!

Ele imobilizou a árvore e me ajudou a descer pelo tronco, fiquei tão agradecida que comei a chorar e a abraçar o menino. Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que o menino era do mesmo ano que eu, e por acaso também era da Grifinoria, nossa casa.

Ele se chamava Remo Lupin, e ao lado dele estavam duas meninas e um menino. As duas meninas pareciam parentes só que uma mais nova que a outra, ambas com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o céu, a mais nova se chamava Lisy Blaze e parecia ter a mesma idade que eu, já a mais velha poderia ter 13 e se chamava Jessy Black.

Depois daquele dia nos tornamos inseparáveis, eu, Lisy e Jessy e sempre que podia Lupin estava ao nosso lado. Nunca pensei que poderia achar pessoas tão importantes para mim do jeito que eram na minha vida.

Os anos se passaram e cada vez mais nos tornamos amigos, no 3º ano descobri que Lupin era um lobisomem e depois desse dia ficamos ainda mais próximos e pude ajudá-lo a se sentir menos dolorido nos dias de lua cheia. Quis ficar ao lado dele mesmo depois da transformação mas ele me fez jurar não ir, pois era muito perigoso.No 4º ano ele já tinha uma amizade bastante concreta com os marotos, como eram chamados junto de seus amigos.

Com Lupin eles eram quatro, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black faziam muito sucesso com as garotas além de se acharem a última bolacha do pacote, Peter Pedigree era, bem... Ninguém sabia o motivo dele estar no grupo e por último não menos importante estava Lupin, como sempre, muito inteligente e também fazia sucesso com as garotas.

Até um tempo eu era invisível, mas um infeliz dia o amado Potter quis sair comigo e eu simplesmente disse que não, ele não aceitou e ficou me perturbando durante semanas, quando penso que o ser desistiu ele começa a me seguir durante todo meu 4ºe 5º ano, e ainda me persegue até hoje no meu sexto ano. Eu realmente já estou me irritando com ele, mesmo que eu sempre diga não ele parece não se tocar! O mais engraçado é que no 5º ano ele disse que me amava, e realmente me surpreendi, eu aceitei sair com ele depois de uma semana não prometendo nada, imaginem com a raiva que eu fiquei ao saber que ele tinha ficado com uma menina do 6º ano dois dias antes de me chamar para sair?

Eu realmente o odiei naquele dia, e fiz ele pagar por cada mentira que havia me dito e por ter-me feito de idiota. No dia do encontro eu joguei uma garrafa cheia de feitiço para mulheres em cima de sua cabeça, o que o fez virar praticamente um travesti. Ganhei uma semana de castigo e ainda hoje rio desse acontecimento ao lembrar-me da cara que o infeliz fez ao ver todo mundo rindo dele.

Depois disso ele me persegue incansavelmente, se ele não fosse tão cretino até acreditaria que ele realmente me ama por ser tão insistente!Mas enfim, esse é um resumo de tudo que passei para chegar aqui, nesse quarto da Grifinoria que divido com Arabela, Alice e Lisy, minhas melhores amigas, já que Jessy havia se formado no ano passado acabei me tornando mais próxima de Lice e Bela. Hoje formamos o quarteto mais quente de Hogwarts, como somos chamadas apesar de eu realmente odiar que nos chamem assim!

Bem, preciso ir para a aula de poções e enfrentar mais uma vez aquela besta maldita . Mais um dia cansativo graças ao Potter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi gentem!

Bem essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e sempre que eu puder vou postar um novo capitulo!

Vlw, deixem revieww! Desde já agradeço!

Beijooooooos


	2. Capítulo 2  Desacaso

**Oiii**

**Obrigada pelos reviews!! Amei!! Espero que gostem desse novo capitulo pq tbm fiz de coração!!**

**Beijooos**

**GinyMalfoy**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah que dia maravilhoso!" Foi o que pensei ao acordar. Talvez hoje o Potter me deixasse em paz... Afinal, já estamos quase no meio do sexto ano, está na hora dele se tocar e desistir de querer sair comigo... Mas por que isso parece tão triste agora...?

Me espreguicei e fui direto ao banheiro, como todo dia tomei um banho relaxante e esperei o mal humor matinal passar. Escovei os dentes passei uma maquiagem de leve no rosto e vesti meu uniforme. Sempre quis ter o cabelo de Lisy, lisinho! Mas o meu era meio revoltado, ruivo liso no começo e encaracoladinho nas pontas. Cachos perfeitos e por mais que eu cortasse o cabelo, ele sempre ficava assim.

Coloquei uma sandália confortável com um salto pequeno, porque eu odeio salto grande, peguei meus materiais e antes de descer fui fazer uma surpresinha para Lisy e Lice. Olhei no relógio e já eram 8 horas, coloquei o feitiço de sempre e sai correndo, depois de dois segundos comecei a rir ouvindo as duas gritarem de susto com o despertador. As pessoas sempre acham que eu sou uma monitora certinha, mas o que elas não sabem é o quanto eu gosto de aprontar com as meninas, e ai de quem meche comigo porque eu viro uma fera o Potter que sabe...

Por falar na praga ela já estava me esperando no final das escadas junto de Sirius e Lupin, quando cheguei lá dei um sorriso para Lupin que retribuiu enquanto eu dava apenas um cumprimento matinal para o resto dos marotos.

- Lily querida como está? – Perguntou o Potter com aquele sorriso maravilhoso e brilhan... O que é isso Lílian Evans? Não seja idiota, ele é apenas o Potter... Lindo, gostoso, perfeito que você tanto am...Opa!

- Estaria melhor se não tivesse te visto hoje, mas como na vida a gente não tem tudo... Fazer o que né?- respondi enquanto Sirius ria.

- Que patada ruivinha, mas eu também te amo! E então aceita sair comigo hoje?- perguntou como todo dia, todo santo dia! Sorrindo com aqueles dentes brilhantes e perfeitos , me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados também perfeitos, mas parecendo tão... melancólicos?

- Eu não sei se você reparou, mas eu NUNCA, nunquinha vou sair com você! Então por que você não me poupa pelo menos por hoje e me deixa em paz?- perguntei já um tanto nervosa.

- Ora ruiva quando você vai aceitar sair comigo? Já está na metade do ano e até agora não aceitou sair comigo, por que você não me da uma chance de reparar aquele erro? O que custaria, é a última vez que te peço, por favor!?- disse ele frustrado, o que eu duvido, mas mesmo assim estranhei. Será que ele estava desistindo? E por que isso pareceu tão... Ruim?

- C-custaria minha paciência! – respondi meio desconcertada.

- Você tem certeza? Do que quer? Porque a partir de agora, se essa for sua resposta, te deixarei em paz.- disse meio estranho me olhando de uma maneira diferente, seria amor?

- E-e-eu tenho c-certeza!- disse saindo e deixando um misterioso Potter para trás.

O que eu houve comigo? Por que meu coração bate tão forte? O jeito dele olhar foi diferente hoje, desde o feriado do natal ele anda meio estranho, não me persegue como antes e pelo o que sei anda saindo com poucas meninas, e anda tão pensativo esses dias, será que Lupin falou pra ele?

_-FlashBack-_

_- Lily, por favor, saia comigo. Ao menos uma vez, eu não irei te decepcionar!Por favor! Por que você não acredita quando digo que te amo?- perguntou Potter ao meu ouvido me prensando contra a parede da sala em que estávamos presos, falando de modo tão sedutor e... diferente?_

_- E-e-eu já disse não Potter! Não insista eu não vou sair com você, não depois d-do que você me fez passar ano passado!- respondi confusa do por que meu coração bater tão forte ao sentir aquele hálito quente no meu pescoço, do por que querer chorar, do por que querer tanto abraçar aquele maroto... O que estava acontecendo? _

_Uma lágrima teimava em cair dos meus olhos, e então ela se soltou e muitas outras também, ele olhou pra mim sem entender e se aproximou ainda mais do meu rosto e sem que pudesse evitar fechei meus olhos e ele roçou seus lábios aos meus, nossa respiração se mesclou, meu coração perecia parar com aquele toque e dando-me por vencida entre abri os lábios dando passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo, no começo rude e tão desesperado, depois aos poucos foi se tornando um beijo terno e apaixonado, eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo quando a porta se escancarou e nela estavam Lisy e Sirius abobados acompanhados por um Lupin bravo e sem ação ao nos ver naquela situação._

_Empurrei Potter para o lado e saí correndo e chorando para meu quarto enquanto ouvia Lupin brigar com Sirius e Lisy. Por que aquele idiota havia feito aquilo comigo? Por que ele teve que me beijar e me deixar ainda mais confusa sobre o que eu estava sentindo? Por que ele tem que ser tão irresistível? Por quê?_

_Ao invés de ir para meu quarto corri para o pátio e vi que já era noite, sentei-me em um dos bancos perto do lago e desatei a chorar, mal sentei e senti alguém me abraçando quando percebi que era Lupin e o abracei também. Ele esperou pacientemente eu parar de chorar, bem pelo menos um pouco e perguntou se eu estava bem._

_- Aah Lupin é claro que não, aquele idiota assim me beijando sem eu nem poder resistir me confundindo ainda mais! E mentindo dizendo que me ama!- respondi ainda chorando um pouco._

_- Lily... Eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas... quanto ao ele te amar, acho que é verdade. Pontas está muito estranho ultimamente e uma noite ele me disse que acha que realmente te ama e não entende por que você não da uma chance pra ele. O que custa Li? Dar uma chance pro pobre coitado?- perguntou Remus me olhando com um meio sorriso no rosto._

_- Ah Lupin... Mas e se ele me machucar? E se ele me enganar? E mesmo se ele estiver dizendo a verdade ele teria que me provar, teria que provar que me ama de verdade e que nunca ia me magoar... - disse olhando para o horizonte já cheio de estrelas._

_- Li... Você, o ama?- perguntou virando meu rosto para ele e pude ver sinceridade sem seus olhos._

_- E-eu... não sei...- respondi desviando os olhos, nem eu sabia!_

_- Você o ama?- perguntou insistente._

_- Acho que sim... – respondi já com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Aah Li, pensa um pouco, por favor, ele merece ter uma chance! Pense sobre o assunto sim?- Disse olhando pra mim._

_- Está bem, agora preciso subir, desculpe te preocupar – Disse tentando sorrir, fracassando na tarefa._

_- Queê isso, é sempre um prazer te ajudar. – respondeu sorrindo sinceramente_

_- Flashback-_

O que fazer a seu respeito, Tiago Potter... O que fazer... ? As aulas se passaram rapidamente e já era hora do almoço. Resolvi que pensaria sobre o assunto, até que me lembrei do que ele havia falado antes... _"é a última vez que te peço"_, Lílian sua idiota!

Saí correndo com esperança de encontrá-lo na mesa da Grifinoria e discretamente aceitar seu convite para um passeio e pensando assim e sorrindo ao imaginar o seu sorriso, cheguei no salão principal meu coração parou e tudo começou a desabar. A minha visão começou a ficar turva e meus olhos marejarem, minhas pernas estavam bambas e nem sei como consegui ter forças para sair correndo...

_Tiago Potter, beijando uma pessoa que nunca imaginou que seria capaz de fazer aquilo com ela, sua antiga amiga da Cornival, Amanda Redbolt. Como pude ser tão burra em pensar que ele mudaria por mim? Por... mim?_

**Oi genteeee, **

**esses capítulos estão sendo meio curtinhos mas os próximos prometo serem maiores!! Hehe**

**Obrigada por estarem sendo pacientes!**

**Thati: Vlw!! Muito obrigada por estar me apoiando, pq bem mais fácil escrever com vcs gostando e incentivando!!**

**Karina B. Black: Oii vlw mesmo viu! Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que goste desse novo capítulo.**

**Beijooooos**

**Beijoooos**

**Giny Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3  Estranhos amigos, lembranças

**Cap3 - Uns amigos diferentes**

"_**Tiago Potter, beijando uma pessoa que nunca imaginou que seria capaz de fazer aquilo com ela, sua antiga amiga da Cornival, Amanda Redbolt. Como pude ser tão burra em pensar que ele mudaria por mim? Por... mim?"**_

_-FlashBack-_

_Eu estava andando sem rumo pelos corredores da Grifinoria, e me vi perdida no grande castelo de Hogwarts. Potter havia me confundido de novo, havia dito que me ama, teve coragem de me beijar com a mesma boca que beijou aquela lufa- lufana nojenta. Disse que precisava de mim, disse que me queria pra sempre, que nunca ia me machucar e de novo, beijou outros lábios que não foram os meus..._

_Era uma tarde quente do meu quinto ano e eu não queria me encontrar com ninguém, de repente comecei a ouvir uma melodia quente e acolhera. E sem que eu percebesse a estava seguindo, traçando um rumo inesperado. A musica vinha de uma sala que nunca tinha visto antes, parecia ter aparecido por mágica, que irônico, e então quando toquei a porta ela se abriu e pude ver um lindo jardim cheio de flores douradas com grandes árvores e cheias de pássaros e borboletas ao redor, ele brilhava incansavelmente e parecia ser estranhamente repleto de um sentimento bom._

_Adentrei o jardim e assim que passei pela porta ela se fechou e pude ver que o jardim era ainda mais imenso quando se estava dentro dele. Procurei pela música e lá vi o que parecia uma garotinha de longos cabelos dourados e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, tocando uma maravilhosa harpa também dourada sentada em um banco. Ao seu lado estava um garoto com mais ou menos a minha idade[15 anos,com cabelos loiros quase dourados e olhos também azuis, tocando um violão acompanhando os toques suaves do outro instrumento e ao que pude ver a pequena garotinha fechava os olhos e começara a cantar._

_Quando sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos era como se toda a tristeza que antes sentia viesse à tona, mas de modo calmo e suave, eu deixei as lagrimas caírem em cascatas lentamente. Eles pareciam não notarem minha presença, então ao ver as folhas caindo graciosamente no chão comecei a me sentir meio avoada e fechei os olhos sentido aquele aroma estranho, mas tão doce e profundo._

_Uma sensação diferente veio por entre minhas veias e comecei a me sentir... quente. Era como se aquela musica preenchesse minha alma e sem vergonha nem medo me fizesse botar tudo o que eu estava sentindo pra fora. Então minha alma parecia mais calma e uma enorme vontade de rir me invadiu, quase não pude conter o sorriso que me veio ao rosto e assim que abri os olhos pude ver outros me encarando de forma interrogativa._

_A música tinha parado e a boba nem percebera, então percebi o quanto ridícula eu parecia e sem saber como agir apenas disse um..._

_- Ahm... Oi? – eu disse dando apenas um sorriso amarelo._

_- Quem é você? Como conseguiu chegar até o Jardim Dourado? – perguntou o menino de forma interrogativa e parecendo irritado._

_- D-d-desculpe-me, e-eu não sei... – disse sem olhar-lo nos olhos._

_- Não se preocupe... está tudo bem. Ele não quis te intimidar. É que faz um bom tempo que não vemos humanos por aqui. – respondeu a pequena menina com um lindo sorriso no rosto e assim pude erguer os olhos sem entender._

_- H-humanos? Mas voc-_

_- Nós não somos humanos, somos Guzes._

_- Quê? O que é is-_

_- Somos seres que controlamos todos os tipos de magia sem precisar usar uma varinha além de proteger o mundo dos humanos contra os Tomogaras, monstros do mundo inferior trazidos por antigos ancestrais de vocês humanos._

_- Oras Evan, não precisa assustar a menina humana desse modo! – repreendeu a pequenina sorrindo de modo encantador, claro eu não entendi quase nada! Até no mundo mágico isso é bizarro! – Somos os últimos de nossa linhagem, mas são raros os tomogaras que restaram neste mundo, nosso clã se sacrificou para destruir todos eles de uma vez por todas, mas alguns muito fortes conseguiram fugir. Só restaram eu e Justin. A propósito, me chamo Azumaria, a princesa do clã Marco._

_Ta cadê as câmeras? Porque isso ta muuuuuito doido! Guze, Tomogara, clã, Azumaria... To ficando tonta! Mas como ia ser muito idiota eu começar falando: Ta acabou com a palhaçada, se for o Potter eu-...! O Potter... e tudo veio a tona novamente e sem que eu pudesse impedir lagrimas algumas caíram e a menininha, pobrezinha, veio correndo ao me encontro preocupada e agarrou-se em minha perna._

_- O que foi, não chore! Eu vou conseguir matá-los todos, você vai ver vou conseguir manter a paz neste mundo! Eu prometo! – disse ela com uma determinação quase absurda, eu ri, por um momento pensei que ela estava se referindo à Sirius, Lisy e Potter..._

_- Obrigada, mas não é isso... É só...- não pude completar a frase pois senti mais lagrimas querendo cair._

_- A sim... o garoto! - disse apenas, pensativa._

_- Como voc-_

_- Senhorita Azumaria tem capacidade de sentir os sentimentos dos seres humanos, assim também as memórias. - disso o tal de Evan olhando ainda estranhamente para mim._

_- Entendo... Mas como vocês moram aqui no castelo? Sem que ninguém saiba? – perguntei_

_- Há muito tempo atrás um jovem um dos fundadores desse castelo, Griffindor, estava em dívida comigo por ter salvado sua vida de um forte tomogara, então para a nossa proteção nos cedeu uma sala de Hogwarts para que pudéssemos viver, aos cuidados dele e dos próximos diretores, mas somente ele sabia do segredo desta sala. _

_- Mas ela é tão grande... – disse ainda com a menina agarrada a minha perna e pensando nas palavras de Dumbledore "_Hogwarts tem segredos que nem mesmo eu sei desvendar_"_

_- Ah sim, isso é fácil de fazer com apenas alguns feitiços e algumas poções. – respondeu contente._

_- Hum...Mas...Também, se só o fundador sabia, como vocês conseguem se manter aqui sem ninguém perceber? – perguntei sem saber em mais o que acreditar._

_- Oras, esse palácio[__**N/A.**__ dentro da sala é um palácio xD é rico em comida e sempre que eu quero algo, basta pensar naquilo e tcharam, aparece! – respondeu feliz como se aquilo fosse algo que não vivesse sem!_

_- Mas isso viola as leis d-_

_- Nós viemos de um mundo completamente diferente do seu, suas leis não se aplicam a nossa magia.- disse Evan._

_- Entendo... – disse tentando digerir toda aquela informação maluca – Mas... você disse que ninguém sabe como chegar aqui, e nem da existência de vocês... Então como cheguei aqui! E outra, vocês não saem não éé? Como conseguem se meter aqui e esquecer de todo o resto? O que vocês estão esperando?_

_- Quantas perguntas! Isso é irrelevante! – respondeu ainda mias seco que antes Evan.[__**N/a**__. ¬¬º que bruto!_

_- Não se preocupe... Eu responderei, mas antes que tal um chá? – Mal acabou de dizer isso e me puxou para uma mesa no centro do jardim e quando me sentei o cenário ia mudando aos poucos para um jardim mais verde e... um CÉU azul! Logo se pode ver um imenso castelo e a sala agora parecia um grande continente, se não fosse pela porta no tronco da imensa árvore poderia esquecer que estava ainda na escola!_

_- Bem... Então uma pergunta de cada vez! A sim, aceita chá de Brosumérias? E que tal uma torta de chocolate? – disse se sentando ao meu lado e já me servindo o tal chá de nome esquisito e me cortando um imenso pedaço da... ENORME torta de chocolate cheia de pequenas estrelinhas crocantes em cima.. Brilhando, como estrelas! O que seria impossível já q estrelas são planetas refletidos por uma luz, então... Ah eu já nem sei mais o que eu é física!_

_- Ahm... er, chá de quê?- perguntei sem graça._

_- Aaah é maravilhoso prove! É de outro mundo... – disse a ultima palavra rindo da ambigüidade._

_- Haha, certo... – respondi meio incerta, quando tomei um gole me senti maravilhada! Tinha um gosto de... é estranho eu sei mas de liberdade, felicidade, amor! E também de hortelã, avelã, algodão doce, amora, chocolate e do beijo do..._

_- P-potter... – eu disse sem poder me conter._

_- Desculpe te fazer lembrar, mas é o efeito do chá. Ele te faz lembrar coisas que você mais gosta ou deseja. Às vezes que você odeia, mas... Enfim essa flor é extraída do coração de um Liebe, um ser magnífico, que quando morre, escolhe a pessoa que mais amou enquanto estava vivo e lhe dá seu coração. Ele é bastante raro e caso você roube o coração de um sem te pertencer, você é condenado ao sofrimento eterno por romper um ligamento entre um Liebe e a pessoa que ele amou. É realmente um ser magnífico..._

_- Incrível! – disse realmente maravilhada, ainda existe amor verdadeiro [ __**n/a. suhasuhas só podia ser xD**__ –__Mas esse ser... Você disse que é raro, e nunca ouvi falar. Ele é de onde você veio?_

_- Sim... – respondeu-me triste pela primeira vez._

_- Me desculpe não queria..._

_- Tudo bem... É que, quando eu ainda tinha 5 anos meu mundo foi destruído por 5 magos, eles tentaram roubar o coração de Miquelangelo, meu Liebe, e eu quis protegê-lo porque era minha única lembrança do meu amado Liebe... Consegui escondê-lo, mas meu povo pagou pelo meu capicho e se não fosse por meu clã eu estaria morta junto do Liebe Evan. Mas, deixando isso de lado como foi o chá?- perguntou novamente alegre._

_- Evan... Você ta em dizendo que aquele garoto é um_ _Liebe? Como pode? Eu pensei que eles fossem iguais a Unicórnios ou coisa parecida! – respondi intrigada, afinal, ele até é bonitinho..._

_- Hahahaha, não! Eles têm a mesma forma que a nossa, apenas possuem poderes diferentes! Evan era irmão de Miquelangelo, e graças a ele muitos Tomogaras foram mandados de volta para o mundo inferior. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, tipo 2+24!_

_- Aaaaah, isso é confuso! Mas... ainda não entendo como cheguei até aqui!_

_- Isso ainda não posso confirmar... – olhou para os lados e viu que Evan estava ajudando alguns seres que pareciam Elfos Domésticos no pomar distante de onde estávamos. – Mas, à alguns milênios atrás, quando eu acabara de conhecer Miquelangelo ele me contara varias historias sobre seu irmão Evan, e uma Ninfa encantadora com o mais belo dos sorrisos, os mais belos olhos verdes que possuíam o mais belo feitiço do amor, e os cabelos ruivos ardentes mais quentes e acolhedores que possuíam uma fragrância leve e apaixonada. Ela não era uma simples Ninfa, era uma mistura de humana, sim os humanos já existiam antes mesmo de aqui na Terra, com o mais belo e encantador Elfo, Narciso._

_- Mas o que eu isso tem a ver comigo? – perguntei ainda maravilhada com a história._

_- Acontece que a Ninfa amava um humano, um bruxo na verdade, de um clã chamado Evans..._

_- A minha... Família?_

_- Penso que sim... Ela teve um lindo garotinho de olhos verdes como a natureza e os cabelos obscuros de seu amado humano. Quando soube ele partiu e a deixou, e sem poder se agüentar de infelicidade acabou morrendo sem seu amor. O garotinho ficou vivo junto do resto do Clã Evans e assim sucedeu-se sua vida... Evan ficou arrasado e não pode dar seu coração, seu amor para sua amada Ninfa e foi condenado a viver para sempre procurando seu amor. Perdido entre as veias de outros do Clã Evans, por isso escolhemos a escola, na esperança de achar seu coração perdido._

_- Mas... o pai do garotinho? Ele sumiu? – perguntei com algumas lagrimas tocadas nos olhos._

_- Não... Bem depois de saber que o jovem que deflorara sua Ninfa fugira e a deixara ele correu atrás dele e o matou... Mas antes que pudesse salvar sua amada da tristeza ela morrera..._

_- Coitado..._

_- Bem, a minha teoria é que talvez para você achar o Jardim Dourado, a música do amor de Eva-. – ela foi interrompida por um indecifrável Evan nos olhando._

_- O que você disse para ela? – perguntou parecendo se segurar para não se descontrolar._

_- N-nada de mais, apenas histórias antigas... - disse a pequena vermelha e sem graça._

_- Ela deve ir embora, estão procurando por ela, ela já está aqui á dois dias.- disse ainda mais sinistramente calmo._

_- O QUÊÊ? – gritei sem me conter – é impossível! Só estou aqui a poucas horas!_

_- Acontece que as horas aqui passam mais lentamente, e você já deve ir. – respondeu se virando e indo embora._

_- Ly, me escute, talvez, você seja o coração da Ninfa, seu nome significa Lírio e o nome da Ninfa era Lírio, se estou certa com o tempo tudo se esclarecerá, basta seguir a musica. Ele a toca todas as noites! Venha aqui depois... Você precisa... conversar com ele, precisa receber o coração dele porque este é seu destino! Você pode ser a es-... – a voz de Azu, começou a ficar distante e antes que apagasse pode ver o rosto de Evan uma ultima vez lhe dizendo algumas palavras..._

_- Desculpe você precisa ir! _

_- FlashBack-_

Depois daquele dia acordou com febre na ala hospitalar, disseram que estava caída na beira do algo negro e alegara perder a memória. No quinto ano em diante foi para lá diversas vezes, se confortar com Evan e Azu, se tornaram íntimos e Evan aprecia se abrir mais para ela. Azu não teve oportunidade de lhe dizer o que havia dito anteriormente, pois Evan sempre estava presente e parecia tomar cuidado em não nos deixar sozinhas. Azu me contava historias incríveis e me ensinara vários feitiços sem usar varinha, ela ficou abobada com o como eu consegui progredir, quando isso acontecia Evan me olhava meio distante, talvez se lembrando de sua amada Ninfa...

O coração de Evan... O que será que aquilo significava? E por que ao pensar no Liebe seu coração começava a bater em um ritmo descompassado...? Por que os eu intuito fora de ir até ele? E sem que percebesse parou de correr e fechou os olhos, lembrou-se de Potter e como ele a ferira...

Come ela o amava, e só agora percebera, como foi tola em pensar que o maroto a esperaria por tanto tempo... A culpa no final fora dela, pois nem mesmo ela esperaria tanto por um amor. O sorriso dele era lindo era perfeito. E aqueles olhos... Aah aqueles olhos a encaravam de uma maneira tão profunda... O amava e tinha certeza... _E o Liebe? E o Evan...? Você também o ama!_ Uma voz em sua cabeça a dizia isso, e a deixava ainda mais confusa!

A quem seu coração pertencia? A Potter? Ou a Evan? Só o tempo a ajudaria... Agora só queria esquecer-se dos dois e tomar um banho quente. Lembrou-se do banheiro dos monitores e começou a caminhar por aqueles corredores que tanto se familiarizara.

Quando percebeu já estava na grande banheira cheia de espumas, com seu perfume predileto, lírio. Nadou um pouco para se refrescar e lá se sentiu livre, mas foi um sentimento estranho, como se tivesse algo querendo sair dentro dela, um calor bom e gostoso no peito foi quando sentiu que algo queimava em seu ombro, quase se afogou se não fosse por uma pessoa de madeixas negras e profundos olhos castanhos esverdeados como o oceano.

Só se deu conta de conde estava quando uma boca se uniu a sua lhe soprando ar, e enchendo seus pulmões de vida novamente. Sentiu algo em sua garganta e cuspiu para fora toda a água que bebera na banheira. Tossiu e finalmente respirava bem. Quem era? Sua vista ainda estava embaçada, mas pode ver um Potter hipercorado em sua frente desviando os olhos, poderia ter rido da cara se não fosse pelo estado que estava.

Estava completamente nua, a não ser pela toalha que ele lhe jogara, se agarrara a toalha como se fosse sua vida e também ficara tão corada ou pior do que ele ficara.

- O-o-obrigada! – eu disse prontamente sem lhe olhar nos olhos. Por quanto tempo ficara rondando pelo castelo? Parecia já ser noite. Mas pera aí! O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- P-por nada... Você está bem? Acho que devo te levar pra ala hospitalar seu ombro esta sangrando! – disse se aproximando, mas escorregando na água e caindo por cima de mim ainda sentada no cão.

Os resultados não foram nada bonitos [**N/A. Aaah eu gostei suahsuhaus**, ele acabou por caindo em cima do mim e para não meter a cabeça no chão tentou apoiar sua mão no chão, mas errou o lugar e foi parar.. bem,(rubra) NOS MEUS SEIOS! E sua cabeça coincidiu com a posição da minha e sem querer (ainda mais vermelha) nossas bocas se juntaram e quem não tivesse presenciado a cena anterior teria pensado bobeira e foi o que eu aconteceu.

- Tiago, eu-...

Foi o que eu disse quem não tivesse visto o que acontecera pensaria bobeira!Acontece que ter o namorado só de calça, todo molhado, com uma mão nos seios de outra menina [nota-se: arqui-rival! e se beijando... Bem não diria que essa era uma cena muito agradável.

- Lily, Tiago... – começou já com lagrimas nos olhos – Lílian Evans, como pode? Eu pensei que a gente era amiga! Como pode fazer isso comigo?- gritou chorando

- Você não pensou nisso quando estava beijando o Tiago! – gritei sem pensar, mas ter uma das minhas melhores amigas me acusando de traí-la sendo que ela me traíra primeiro era de mais para mim!

- Foi diferente! Ele não estava te namorando! – respondeu saindo correndo me deixando sem ação pelo fato deles estarem namorando e por ter me dado conta do que eu havia falado... Eu teria sentido vergonha e sorrido com o Potter me gritando sem motivo, só que a dor no ombro fez minhas pálpebras pesarem ate que só o que restava era a voz dele e a de... Evan?

_- Lily1 Lily! Li-... _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mwaahahha**

**Eu sou bem máá!**

**x) Gostaram? Espero que sim! A historia foi se fazendo e eu nem percebi! Mas deu no que deu! Espero que gostem! Bem não vai dar para eu atualizar esses dias pq eu tenho simulado, mas se der eu atualizo sim?**

**Thatii: Obrigada de novo! Poiséé o James é maaaaau! Ushausha mas você vai ver o que acontecerá **

**Karina B. Black: uhsuahs Não se preocupe eu não iria colocar já ta manjado! Mas obrigada pela dica ;) Espero q eu goste deste capitulo é cheio de mistérios uhuhuh**

**Beijoos**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4  Confições Profecias Memória

**Capítulo 4- Confusões, profecias, e memória.**

_- Foi diferente! Ele não estava te namorando! – respondeu saindo correndo me deixando sem ação pelo fato deles estarem namorando e por ter me dado conta do que eu havia falado... Eu teria sentido vergonha e sorrido com o Potter me gritando sem motivo, só que a dor no ombro fez minhas pálpebras pesarem ate que só o que restava era a voz dele e a de... Evan?_

_- Lily1 Lily! Li-..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Por que tudo parece mais difícil quando se realmente tem certeza do que quer? Eu nunca pensei que poderia tê-lo tão próximo de mim, e ainda assim tão longe pelo menos agora. Eu lembro que dizia nunca me apaixonar por ele nunca amá-lo... **_

_**E agora não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você Tiago Potter... Por que você simplesmente brinca com meus sentimentos? Me faz de boba quando estou botando tudo no fogo só pra te ter ao meu lado e te ver feliz, comigo? Por que a vida não aceita de uma vez que fomos feitos um para o outro, assim como o fogo e a Fênix, assim como Marotos e confusão, assim como eu e você...**_

_**Eu tenho medo de me entregar a você e acabar me perdendo nessa imensidão que parece um sonho impossível, tenho medo de te perder, de não ser tudo aquilo que você imaginava, de começar a te amar tão profundamente que minha existência sem você seria nada, tenho tanto medo de me perder em você... E principalmente de finalmente enxergar o quanto apaixonada estou por você, eternamente!**_

_**Mas veja bem, que o mundo não se resume a nosso amor que o mundo não consegue nos dar de presente uma vida tranqüila para vivermos juntos e pela eternidade em diante. Você se arriscou no caminho mais doloroso que se possa andar, entrou em uma área restrita tão cheia de obstáculos e tão cheia de medo que é quase impossível passar.**_

_**Sei que o que estou prestes a fazer pode condenar nosso amor para sempre, pode acabar com nossa história tecida anos a fio, duramente e arduamente pelo tempo. Sei que o que estarei fazendo ao acordar será cavar nossa cova, e sei que será difícil para nós dois seguirmos em frente incertos do que pode acontecer. Afinal, eu sei de tudo o que eu pode acontecer quando eu fizer o que farei. Mas sei também que isso é o mais certo de se fazer, é também o mais justo mas o mais insuportável e doloroso de todos que já cometi em minha vida, meu próximo ato seria quase declarar guerra ao nosso futuro juntos.**_

_**Mas entenda meu amado, que não é certo destruir o coração de alguém tão importante pra mim. Entenda que nosso amor é muito importante, mas tão importante quanto, é o amor que sinto por aquela que um dia já foi quase uma irmã para mim e me ajudou a superar a grande perda de meu querido pai, que me deixou tão cedo.**_

_**O que estou prestes a fazer é nada mais que a coisa certa a fazer, por isso não a torne ainda mais difícil! Não a torne ainda mais agonizante para este coração que bate apenas por ti. Por favor... Assim que eu acordar deste pesadelo, essa dor vai se tornar realidade...**_

Fazia tempo que estava naquela situação, há quase uma semana estava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts desacordada, dizendo palavras sem sentido, bem ao menos para alguns. Tiago lhe visitada sempre que podia e passava noites em claro lhe segurando as mãos até que madame Pomfrey lhe expulsava, mandando-lhe ir descansar que cuidaria de Lily.

Era nesse meio tempo que Evan lhe fazia visitas, era proibido sabia disse, afinal corria o risco de ser descoberto, Azumaria lhe mataria, mas por seu amor arriscaria sua vida, sempre. Foi no sexto dia internada que Lily demonstrou sinais de vida, bem pareciam vir _dela_, mas na verdade Evan notou ser de outra pessoa.

Não bem uma pessoa, outra criatura, bem bonita com pequenas asinhas nas costas e com incríveis olhos verdes. No começo pensou que a ruiva estava tendo delírios mas pode ter certeza assim que ela lhe abriu os olhos calorosos e um lindo sorriso brilhante no rosto que era sua amada Lírio, a Ninfa cujo coração não lhe pertencera.Ele pensou estar sonhando, mas aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, aquela voz melódica, e aquele toque suave só podiam ser dela, sua amada.

- Li... É-é você mesma? – perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto, se fosse um sonho qual o mal de aproveitar?

- Sim, Evan, sou eu... Mas não vim para ver-te, preciso te alertar sobre um futuro distante, triste, mas abençoado. Essa garota tem o poder de mudar seu destino e cabe a você ensiná-la como fazer isto. Você precisa ser rápido, sua hora aqui está acabando e antes que isso aconteça você deve salvar aquela que gerará o Escolhido, aquele que um dia salvará o mundo que os humanos tanto prezam, este mundo está quase destruído e o Escolhido é a ultima chance deles se redimirem de seus atos. - disse rapidamente como se não pudesse ficar muito tempo no corpo de Lily. – Por favor, Ev, você precisa ensiná-la o poder do amor, aquele poder que você contem dentro de si!

- Li, eu não entendo! Você não pode ficar? Lily é a dona do Escolhido? Mas como pode? Ela é apenas uma humana, nada mais que isso... Como quer que eu a ensine? Nasci com este poder, amaldiçoado devo dizer! - disse amargurado sem olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Evan... Você não entende? Eu já estou morta, só o que me resta é o poder que está na veia de Lílian Evans, graças à ele pude vir a tempo para salvá-la, mas ela deve escolher seu destino: morrer por seu amor ou permanecer viva sem ele em um mundo desolado, sem futuro... Ela é minha descendente, mas acima de tudo é uma filha de Eva, ela contém amor sem eu coração, no entanto ainda esta confusa e não pode usar este feitiço, só você pode ajudá-la, sei que a ama também , assim como me amou, então lhe peço mais uma vez, que a salve... Por este amor que sentes... – suplicou já com o brilho dos olhos desaparecendo. – Essa marca em seus ombros serve para marcá-la como a escolhida e armazenar o poder, mas ela só será usada quando a hora chegar. A hora em que ela escolherá qual caminho final seguir. Por favor, Evan, não desista deste poder, ele foi muito importante para mim, pena que só percebi o quanto te amava quando não tinha mais volta...

- Li... – respondeu somente com desespero expresso em sua face, perderia outro amor?

- Evan, preciso ir você, deve fazer sua escolha também. Ajude-a, mantenha seu amor vivo e feliz... Eles são o futuro deste mundo!

- Não vá! Preciso de você!

- Ela precisa mais... Lembre-se, ela é a esperança deste mundo! – disse quase indo embora, com lágrimas nos olhos já praticamente sem sua luz.

- Do que adianta... Eles irão destruí-lo novamente, eles não merecem uma segunda chance! O que importa neste mundo? – disse querendo mantê-la em seu lado por mais alguns segundo.

- Na hora certa a resposta para esta pergunta virá... – respondeu por fim se aproximando dele.

- Por favor, fique! – disse desesperadamente tentando conter a dor em seu peito.

- Evan... Não posso você sabe, mas... – exitou um momento e por fim disse com um sorriso triste no rosto – Te amo... – e colou seus lábios num triste beijo e assim que se passaram alguns segundos ela desmaia em seu colo e uma sonolenta e confusa Lílian acorda assustada, deitada em sua cama coberta pelo quente cobertor e com a janela aberta, deixando uma triste noite de lua cheia adentrar a ala hospitalar, agora habitada somente pelas duas, a lua e Lily.

**No outro dia. **

Nunca tinha acordado tão bem quanto naquela manhã, depois que foi interrogada pelo diretor, que fizera perguntas que não soube responder, afinal quem era Tiago? E Sirius?Mas depois da sessão pode ir para sua cama quentinha no meio da noite e dormir um porco até que voltasse a sua antiga vida escolar. Estava bem feliz e não sabia o porquê, estava no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, parecia ter crescido muito rápido porque não se lembrava de ter aquele tamanho , mas ignorou, deveria ter passado muito mais que uma semana e nem percebera, depois checaria isso com Lupin, o menino que conhecera alguns dias atrás, e talvez para Jessy e Lisy. Mas enfim, não se sentiu com 11 anos, bem deveria ser o colégio, a magia a fazia se sentir mais adulta. Por falar nisso não se lembrava de ter... Peitos?

Pulou da cama gritando assustada, afinal eles não cresciam de um dia pro outro assim, foi aí que se olhou no espelho e não se reconheceu. Afinal que pesadelo era aquele? Gritara de novo e assim que o fez acabou por acordar Lisy, Alice e Melody, **(a outra companheira de quarto)**, que assim que viram quem estava no quarto, correram e a abraçaram forte. Ela estranhou afinal quem eram essas pessoas?

- Ei, o que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou assustada, afinal quem eram essas doidas que a chamavam tão intimamente de Li?

- O que que você ta dizendo?

- O Potter te fez esse efeito é?

- Pois é sua traíra a gente ta sabendo e queremos os detalhes, mas antes como esta?

- Potter? O que, traíra? Do que você ta falando? – perguntou ainda sem entender, bem pelo menos achava que de todas que estavam em sua frente uma era Lisy. – L-lisy?

- É claro, bateu a cabeça foi?

- Aah meninas já sei, ela não quer nos contar. Mas não se preocupe depois do seu banho e depois do café você vai nos contar tintin por tintin! – disse Lice sorrindo brincalhona para amiga ainda confusa.

- Ah é verdade!

- Mas saia Lílian Evans, que você não vai escapar da sessão de interrogatório! Mwahahah- fez Melody entrando na brincadeira.

- Aaah, já separei suas roupas, pelo caso de você chegar sem ter tempo de se arrumar direito e pelo visto acertei! – disse Lisy ainda não notando a amiga confusa. - Por falar nisso, nem adianta que se não forem essas roupas – disse apontando para a saia meio curta xadrez rosada e preta e a blusa do colégio também meio curta e preta com a sandália com um saltinho rosa e prata. – não vão ser outras, porque convenhamos Lily, você tem que mostrar essa barriguinha sexy e essas pernas perfeitas migah!

- M-mas-

- Nem veeim, anda você pode tomar banho primeiro que eu e as meninas tomamos depois, e também já pode ir descendo, mas nem pense em fugir dona Lily! – disse Alice acompanhando as amigas.

- Por falar nisso, depois tenho que te contar uma coisa... – disse Lisy meio rubra e Lily não entendera nada, afinal que bando de doidas eram aquelas?

- Aaah conta logo pra ela! – disse Alice já rindo da amiga

- Ela... Ta namorando com o Sirius! – gritou Melody rindo junto de Alice com uma brava Lisy ao seu lado.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa e bem surpresa com um sorriso no rosto, não sabia porque mas teve vontade de rir também.

- Verdade! Hahaha Eu ainda nem to acreditando! – disse Lisy se rendendo às risadas das amigas e rindo também

- Hahaha ela ficou estupefata quando ele a pediu em namoro na frente do salão inteirinho! Quem diria que chegara o dia em que Sirius Black estaria amarradinho! – disse Alice ainda rindo

- Mas também o tanto que essa aqui enrolou o pobre coitado e deixou ele de quatro babando por ela durante dois anos inteirinhos! – riu Mel

- Mas se não fosse por isso ele não estaria apaixonado – disse por fim sem rir, mas rindo depois junto das amigas.

- Aaah, fala sério eu sou o problema! Eu arrumo um namorado e ele é um galinha, depois se não arrumo fico querendo e acabo arrumando outro idiota! – choramingou Mel.

- Aah Mel você é bastante bonita com essa cabeleira loira, olhos perfeitos e azuis, e um corpo de botar inveja... Você arruma qualquer um na hora fia!

- Mas o problema é esse um! Eu só atraio homem ruim! – disse por fim

- Aah, nem contei para vocês! – lembrou-se lice agora vermelha

- O quee? – nem se toando de uma completamente perdida Lily apenas ouvindo aquele bando d mulheres doidas!

- Eu e o Frank vamos nos casar! – disse rindo feliz

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – gritou Mel e Lisy rindo e abraçando a amiga que consequentemente abraçou uma Lisy assustada, afinal como eles iam noivar coma penas 11 anos?

- Bem eu queria saber se vocês aceitariam serem as madrinhas! – disse rindo

- Claro! – responderam as outras duas nem reparando na confusão de Lily.

- Então perfeito! Falarei com Frank e ele escolherá nossos padrinhos... – disse sorridente

- Que felicidade... – olhou para o relógio e se assustou.

- Aaaaaaaaah estamos atrasadas! Lily vai logo tomar banho que a gente toma nos outros – disse Lisy correndo do quarto igual uma doida com as roupas e os objetos nas mãos seguida por outras duas no mesmo estado.

- S-são completamente insanas! – pensou alto e então lembrou-se que estava atrasada e se apressou para o banho.

Precisava daquele banho, estava perfeito, só não durou mais por que estava atrasada. Quando lembrou-se das roupas que a amiga lhe mandara vestir um arrepio lhe veio e tentou procurar por seu malão mas não lembrava de ter colocada em nenhum lugar, cedendo assim às roupas nada adequadas de acordo com ela, mas era isso ou ir pelada.

Pegou seus materiais e correu para o salão principal, chegando lá estranhou as mudanças mas nem deu muita moral, quando começou à andar os olhares se viraram todos para ela e um em especial lhe chamou a atenção... Cor âmbar e estranhamente lhe hipnotizava, rumou sem perceber ao seu encontro e parou em sua frente. Ele sorriu e a puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado, não disse nada apenas ficou olhando-a até que uma sombra lhe desviara a atenção.

- E então? Aproveitando meu namorado, tentando roubá-lo de mim de novo? – perguntou uma menina meio morena com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis magníficos e um corpo de botar inveja.

- D-do que você está falando? – perguntou Lily sem entender.

- Oras, e ainda se faz de desentendida! Não seja ridícula, nunca pensei que se rebaixaria a esse nível. – disse praticamente cuspindo as palavras de amargura.

- Amanda, não comece, por favor! Eu já te expliquei! – disse o garoto que a hipnotizara tempos atrás

- E pensas que acreditei? QUE VOCÊ A ESTAVA BEIJANDO ACIDENTALMENTE?- gritou apontando para Lily, o que eu aquela doida estava fazendo?

- Amanda, pare já com isso antes que eu faça algo nada agradável – disse o garoto com a voz ameaçadoramente baixa e controlada.

- ACABOU TIAGO, EU NÃO POSSO SER TRAÍDA ASSIM E VOCÊ SE SAFAR, NEM VOCÊ! – gritou apontando para Lily mais uma vez que já estava ficando nervosa, quem era ela para falar coisas absurdas sobre seu respeito? Nem a conhecia, muito menos o garoto que acusara de traí-la!

- Olha aqui sua doida, eu nem te conheço e você vem falando essas barbaridades? Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim de mim? Se enxerga sua idiota e a próxima vez que apontares este seu dedo estúpido para o meu rosto eu juro que te darei uma boa surra! – disse Lily num tom beem irritado para a garota que aos poucos perdia a coragem.

- V-vamos sair daqui. – disse por fim Amanda às suas amigas que de nariz empinado a seguiam fielmente.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Tiago estranhamente a olhando desconfiado

- Como assim, eu estou ótima, e a propósito nos conhecemos? – perguntou sorrindo confusa

- O que você está falando? Sou eu! Tiago! O Potter! Não se lembra? – perguntou preocupado

- Desculpa, mas eu deveria? Nunca te vi em minha vida! - disse por fim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Uhulll!! **

**Hehehe um bônus para vocês! Aporveitem bastante people! **

**xD **

**Beijos espero que tenham gostado, os próximos capítulos serão picantes e eu sei que está um pouco sem sentido, mas logo se esclarecerá **

**Kiss **


	5. Chapter 5 Aceitando

_- V-vamos sair daqui. – disse por fim Amanda às suas amigas que de nariz empinado a seguiam fielmente._

_- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Tiago estranhamente a olhando desconfiado_

_- Como assim, eu estou ótima, e a propósito nos conhecemos? – perguntou sorrindo confusa_

_- O que você está falando? Sou eu! Tiago! O Potter! Não se lembra? – perguntou preocupado_

_- Desculpa, mas eu deveria? Nunca te vi em minha vida! - disse por fim_

X

X

X

X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas prof-

- Minerva, não se preocupe tudo ficará bem além do mais, ela se esqueceu de tudo e ele está pronto a reconsiderar tudo o que a fez. Eles ficarão bem, afinal o que de mal poderia acontecer? – perguntou Dumbledore à Minerva em seu escritório enquanto ela indignada olhava atentamente para Tiago e Lílian conversando e rindo sobre algum assunto banal e corriqueiro.

- Mas professor! Eles viviam brigando e se batendo o dia inteiro! E se de repente ela se lembrar de tudo! – disse ainda mais indignada.

- Oras, então acho que é uma boa hora para eles se acertarem não? – disse com um sorriso bondoso e um olhar estranhamente preocupado.

- Eu desisto!

- Oh, que bom estava pensando que teria que usar minhas habilidades de persuasão. Se acalme Minerva, confie em mim isso estava escrito nas estrelas, literalmente – disse por fim, rindo e se encaminhando em direção aos dois garotos sorrindo.

- Que bom que está sorrindo senhorita Evans, espero que continue assim – disse sorrindo e lançando um olhar brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo profundo e enigmático para Tiago.

- Ah, sim professor, me sinto bem melhor. Tiago estava me contando algumas coisas que eu precisava saber, já que bem... – corou ligeiramente, Lily – Eu não em lembro de nada.

- Oh, sim. Espero que não tenha dificuldade nas matérias e em se acostumar logo às novidades, pois as férias estão chegando e seria interessante se as passasse com seus amigos sim? – falou sorrindo para ambos os garotos enquanto uma confusa Minerva permanecia calada.

- Ah sim... Er... Bem, eu estava falando com Lily, que se caso ela quisesse, bem... Er, já que Sirius e Lupin vão passar as férias em casa e a Lisy também irá eu.., tava só pensando... se bem, ela gostaria de ir passar as férias com a gente... – disse corado Tiago enquanto olhava para Dumbledore e desviava o olhar de uma Lily também corada e envergonhada pelo pedido do... Amigo?

- Oh! Ela obviamente aceitou. – comentou Dumbledore enquanto se divertia com a situação.

- Ahn, bem ela ia responder alguns segundos atrás antes de vocês chegarem. - disse meio enrolado, corado e envergonhado.

- E então senhorita Evans? – perguntou Dumbledore reprimindo um sorriso e olhando para Lily de forma natural e divertida.

- Er, bem, já que Lisy vai, não custaria nada, não é mesmo? – disse por fim sorrindo ainda um pouco ruborizada.

- Hahaha – riu nervosa Minerva com a pergunta inocente da garota.

- Algum problema professora? – perguntou Lily inocente olhando Tiago ruborizar mais uma vez e Dumbledore olhar apreensivo para Minerva.

- Oh, nenhum querida Lily, só espero que nada de ruim aconteça... – soltou sem que pudesse evitar.

- Algum... Problema? Por que teria algum problema? – perguntou sem entender

- Oras, nada, nada, coisas da vida não? – respondeu sem graça pelo olhar do diretor sobre si. "Aparentemente não..." Pensou.

- Então se vocês não precisam de mais nada, eu preciso fazer algumas pesquisas... – disse o diretor sério.

- Mas professor, o senhor irá sair? Mas e os ataques de Voldemort? – perguntou Tiago se levantando.

- Não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo além do mais, caso aconteça algo tenho certeza que Minerva e os outros professores irão cuidar do problema. – respondeu meio enigmático.

- Hum... – disse somente, Tiago.

- Então, se não precisam de mais nada. – esperou Dumbledore e como ninguém disse nada, se retirou, precisava pesquisar sobre certo símbolo...

xXxXXXxXxXxxxxxxxXXxxXXXxXXxXXXXXXxXxXXXxXxXxxxxxxxXXxxXXXxXXxXXXxxxxxxxXXxxXXXxXXx

- Shhh, Sirius você vai estragar a surpresa, cala a boca! – sussurrou Lisy para Sirius pelo moreno ter gritado que Lily e Tiago estavam chegando.

- Eu não fiz nada, e quanto ao calar a boca... você pode fazer isso você mesma... – disse sedutor passando as mãos no cabelo e sorrindo para a morena que apenas limitou-se a girar os olhos.

- Oh, santo Ego! – disse depois de ver o moreno sussurrar em seus ouvidos certas... bem imoralidades.

- Lisy, por favor, eu te peço uma chance só, você não irá se arrepender! O que mais quer que eu diga? Que eu te pedirei em casamento? Pois bem, ponto que me casarei com você assim que sairmos de Hogwarts, e adorarei só a ti, somente a ti, e mesmo que você na acredite, eu te amo. – disse já irritado pela morena não acreditar em sua pessoa, afinal ele realmente achava que a amava.

- Sirius, você vai estragar a surpresa se você não calar a boca! E eu já to cheia das suas mentiras! Já me basta ser cornada uma vez, e olhe lá! – disse já se alterando, quem ele pensa que era para mentir sobre algo assim?

- Eu não estou mentindo! Por que você não simplesmente acredita em mim? Até a Lily já perdoou o Tiago! – respondeu ele modificado, no momento em que Tiago e Lily chegaram, dando tempo para a ruiva ouvir e o moreno virar os olhos já indo em direção dos dois que brigavam em pleno salão sendo acompanhados por toda a Grifinoria que se esquecera que estava fazendo uma surpresa para a amiga que acabara de voltar da ala hospitalar.

- Sirius, o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou Tiago fulo da vida com o amigo.

- SIRIUS BLACK VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO IDIOTA E EU TE ODEIO! – disse Lisy, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos correndo para seu dormitório, sendo acompanhada por Lily e Alice.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse Lily para Tiago assim que passou pelo moreno correndo para o quarto.

- O que diabos você disse para a Lisy? Almofadinhas, você está cada vez mais burro! – disse Tiago encarando o amigo bastante sério que se virou raivoso e apenas socou a cara do amigo.

- Sirius! – correu em direção a Tiago enquanto Sirius se virava sem saber o que fazer e saia correndo do salão para alguma sala vazia, talvez.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Lupin preocupado enquanto via Tiago se levanta – Não, você não vai atrás dele!

- Ah, se vou. Não se preocupe Aluado, eu não vou matar ele, talvez dar uma boa surra e depois fazer algumas perguntas, mas não vou matar... Não hoje... – disse antes de sair atrás do amigo e colocar a mão no bolso enquanto procurava certo pergaminho branco no bolso da calça.

_XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx_

- Lisy... – disse Lily preocupada enquanto se sentia um tanto tonta e antes que chegasse na amiga, só pode ouvir ela lhe perguntando se estava bem e que estava muito pálida, até desmaiar.

- Ai Merlim! Lily! Acorde! Alice vá chamar o Tiago! Rápido. – gritou para a amiga que acabara de chegar e apenas vira o tombo de Lily.

- Mas ele saiu faz algum tempo! Não sei aonde pode ter ido! – disse desesperada olhando para Lisy.

- E-eu..., fique com Lily eu acharei o Tiago. – disse já descendo as escadas.

_XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx_

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Tiago fechando o mapa dos marotos e encarando um Sirius estranho e envergonhado.

- Desculpe, eu não queria ter feito isso com você, é só que... A Lisy. – disse embaralhando as palavras.

- Cara, se você não se acalmar eu não vou entender nada! – respondeu Tiago

- Ta, é que a Lisy não acredita que eu to amarradão nela, e parece que ela se faz de idiota. Ela ta me deixando doido pontas! Eu vou morrer por causa dessa morena!

- Almofadinhas... eu te entendo, mas é que, você bem que poderia ter esquecido aquele lance da Lily e bem... Você a traiu quando vocês estavam namorando no 4 ano!

- Eu era um idiota! E agora, eu já até prometi que ia me casar com ela, por que ela simplesmente não m da uma chance de mostrar isso?

- Eu sei lá, a Lily teve que perder a memória pra me perdoar, não que eu goste disso, mas é verdade, talvez você devesse conversar com ela. Quem sabe acidentalmente vocês ficam presos em uma sala e sei lá...

- Não, ela disse que me odeia, então vou deixar ela em paz,é isso, eu vou esquecer ela-

Eles ouviram um barulho estranho na porta e assim que Tiago, mais rápido abriu a porta, encontraram uma envergonhada e corada** [de raiva, de tristeza ou de vergonha? **Lisy tentando fugir a tempo de não ser descoberta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius

- Tiago, a Lily desmaiou, acho melhor VOCÊ vir comigo...- ignorou Sirius e se dirigiu a Tiago que ficava cada vez mais preocupado.

- Como ela desmaiou?

- Oras desmaiando! De qualquer jeito você precisa vir comigo! – disse já indo em direção  
à Lily

- Eu também vou!

-... – limitou-se apenas a andar.

_XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx_

"" _**Estava tomando um relaxante banho no banheiro dos monitores quando sentiu uma marca queimando sem eu braço, pensou que iria se afogar se não fosse por aquele que mais odiava, ou melhor, descobrira estar amando, e por isso o odiava ainda mais! Mas ainda assim o amava tanto!**_

"_**Parecia que o segundo que sua boca tocou a dele se tornava anos e quando pode respirar novamente senti um calor vindo de seu corpo e o braço parar de arder por alguns segundos, ele escorregara e caíra em cima de si e sem querer ficando em uma posição nada bonita de se ver. Bem neste momento viu uma garota gritando com eles por algo, era... ela a estava acusando de traição e então sentiu as lágrimas no rosto quando chamou o garoto ao seu lado de namorado e saiu correndo e a última coisa a qual se lembrava era de um dor muito forte."**_

"Era isso que tinha que fazer se lembrou. Teria que encontrar a garota que antes brigara com ela no recreio e explicar toda a situação, explicar que fora um mal entendido nada mais que isso. E seria a coisa certa a fazer, mas por que algo dentro de si partia quando pensou em ver o garoto Potter e o que parecia ser uma amiga sua, juntos? Mas algo mais forte a fazia tomar a decisão correta, que seria dizer a verdade para a menina."

- Ela ta acordando! Não cutuca Remo!!- falou Lisy ao lado de Remo quando o mesmo a falou para parar de gritar.

- Se vocês ficarem tumultuando ela vai morrer sufocada! – disse uma garota mal humorada mais afastada da cama.

- Afinal o que você ta fazendo aqui? Fica xingado a coitada e ainda vem dar uma de boa moça?

- Eu já disse que ela é minha amiga e não importa o que ela fez ela continua sendo! – disse a garota revoltada.

- Oras não foi o que pareceu quando você quase matou a menina! – respondeu Lisy ainda mais alterada.

- Eu já disse que não estava em sã consciência! – respondeu de mal gosto.

- Olha se vocês não pararem de discutir eu vou ter que tomar uma atitude bem drástica! – disse Lily sorrindo fraco quando todos se voltaram para a briga, bem menos uma pessoa.

- Lily! – disse a garota já se adiantando antes de Lisy, já pulando na cama ao lado de Lily.

- Oi... – a única cosa que conseguiu dizer antes de ser abraçada fortemente e algumas lembranças vir a sua mente.

"Ela estava no 2º ano e ainda não sabia a direção das salas até que encontrou uma menina no meio do caminho ela parecia um ano mais velha que Lily e então decidiu pedir ajuda mas quando chegou perto dela viu que ela estava chorando. Preocupada foi até ela e perguntou se estava tudo bem, a menina a abraçou e mesmo não a conhecendo sentiu que se conheciam há tanto tempo e que aquilo fosse normal para a amizade delas. Ela lhe contou que gostava de um garoto chamado Tiago Potter e que desde criança foi apaixonado por ele, mas ele estava namorando uma outra garota e que não se preocupava com o que ela sentia por ele.

Não sabia por que aquela garota estava contando tudo isso para ela, afinal ela só queria encontrar a sua sala, mas sentiu que tinha que ajudá-la e foi nesse dia que Amanda e Lily se tornaram grandes amigas e foi nesse dia que Lily jurou que se vingaria do menino que fizera aquilo com a amiga, acontece que ela nunca pensou que se apaixonaria pelo garoto.Um segredo que pretendia guardar até não poder mais."

- Amanda... – disse Lily com lágrimas nos olhos, teria que contar, lembrava que eram grandes amigas e que não poderia trair essa amizade mesmo não se lembrando de quase nada dela e o por que de estar quase chorando.

-Não se preocupe... – disse enxugando as lágrimas de Lily.

- Não, você precisa ouvir... Naquele dia, eu estava afogando e Tiago por acaso me ouviu gritando – mentiu na última parte, porque não se lembrava do porque do maroto estar lá naquele dia. – então ele me salvou, mas acabou escorregando e caindo em cima de mim, eu sei que parece mentira, m-mas é a verdade!- disse rápido antes que não pudesse contar o ocorrido.

- Lily...- disse Amanda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos enquanto encarava algo ou alguém à distancia que até agora não havia dito nada.

- Por favor, não termine com Tiago, ele não teve culpa...

- Eu pensei que você tinha perdido a memória! – disse Sirius insensível.

- E-eu me lembrei quando estava desmaiada... - disse enquanto ainda olhava para Amanda que lentamente se dirigia para trás de Remo e Lisy.

- Tiago... É verdade? – perguntou Amanda em frente à pessoa atrás dos mesmos.

- S-sim é verdade, eu tentei te contar, mas nunca te achava e você nunca me dava chance ent-

Ele fora interrompido por um beijo terno e molhado de Amanda enquanto todos olhavam abobados para a cena Lily disfarçava a dor em seu peito e a vontade de chorar. Não sabia por que estava tão triste, mas não queria ver aquela cena se repetindo todos os dias de sua vida, mas o que poderia fazer?

- Me desculpe por não ter te dado chance de explicar, por favor me perdoe! – pediu Amanda abraçada ao maroto que tinha um olhar distante machucado, e então deu um sorriso que perfurou o pobre coração da menina sentada na cama da Ala Hospitalar do colégio.

- Não se preocupe... – respondeu evitando olhar para Lily.

- Então ainda somos namorados? – perguntou Amanda esperançosa.

- S-sim... – disse somente.

- Muito bem, vocês precisam sair, pois o diretor precisa falar com Lily – disse madame Pomfrey irritada com todos aqueles estudantes em sua ala.

- Mas-

- Nada de 'mas' senhor Black! Vamos, para fora! – disse empurrando todos eles para fora e deixando o diretor passar entrou dentro de sua sala.

- Muito bem senhorita Evans, agora que estamos à sós precisamos esclarecer certos assuntos... – disse o diretor sério.

- O que você quer dizer com isso professor? – perguntou não entendendo.

- Bem, deveria estar evidente o que quero falar a respeito com você. Depois de ter perdido a memória e desmaiado fiquei preocupado ainda mais depois que vi essa curiosa marca em seu ombro. – disse como se olhando através de Lily.

- E-eu não sei realmente do que você fala professor...

- Bem Lily, creio que saiba de certo conto de fadas para as crianças bruxas, que fala de uma Ninfa que teve um filho com o belo Elfo Narciso cuja maldição era a beleza. Eles tiveram uma filha, mas antes que ela completasse dois anos seu pai morreu e a pobre Ninfa só viveu e teve tempo de cuidar da filha por alguns anos até que ela aprendesse todos os segredos daquele mundo que nenhum outro ser possui conhecimento sobre suas magias. Mais tarde ela conheceu uma criatura incrível, a mais bela e magnífica de todas... Um Liebe, ele se apaixonara por ela, mas ela só tinha olhos para o bruxo John, cujo sobrenome ninguém sabia. Ela teve um filho desse bruxo, mas ele a deixou e quando soube o Liebe, que significa possuidor do amor, o matou e ainda assim não pode salvar a amada. E caso não saiba um Liebe é um ser com o destino de espalhar o amor pelo mundo, e quando morre tem a missão de entregar eu coração para sua amada para que assim ela possa usar este coração como proteção e para espalhar mais amor para quem beber de sua flor... Mas caso perca seu amor ele vive até que encontre aquela que merece seu amor novamente...

- Prof-

- Não se preocupe, apenas escute... Esse Liebe vive até hoje procurando sua amada e quando a achar uma marca irá marcá-la,mas o que ninguém sabe é que esse Liebe foi escolhido para achar aquela que possui o poder de mudar seu destino. Uma Ninfa uma vez previu que o mundo seria dominado por um bruxo das trevas e aquele capaz de derrotá-lo estará dentro daquela que o último Liebe amar. Oh você não sabia? – perguntou ele divertido, mas triste ao ver que eu perguntaria algo e logo se apressou à continuar a história – Quando o mundo da jovem princesa foi destruído todos os outros Liebe's morreram o último é o que povoa este castelo. Caso não saiba Lily, os Liebe's possuem um dever além de espalhar o amor, eles precisam encontrar aquelas que serão um dia donas de seus corações pois caso não encontrem, o mundo morreria, mas eles acabam esquecendo deste dever e a vida se encarrega de achá-las.

- Professor, como você sabia de Azu-

- Oras, como você acha que eles viveriam aqui neste castelo?

- Bem, Azu em disse que um dos fundadores tinham uma divida com ela...

- Aaah, ela sempre faz isso! Acontece Lily que eu sou o descendente de Godric Gryffindor.- disse modestamente.

- V-v-você?- perguntou espantada.

- Sim... E um dia encontrei o seu diário, devo dizer que foi negligencia dele por ter escrito toda a história em um diário afinal alguém poderia ler, mas bem, eu tinha apenas 12 anos e pensei que era uma brincadeira. Mas Azumaria me encontrou e vendo que eu era o legítimo descendente de Godric, me contou toda a história...

- Professor...

- Não se preocupe Lily, não direi à ninguém, mas devo lhe dizer que a princesa está preocupada, mas deixando isto de lado. O que quero lhe dizer é que... – pareceu pensar melhor e me olhando com um sorriso triste apenas balançou a cabeça e disse – Não se preocupe com os desmaios eles irão parar são só efeito da marca e sua memória, talvez aos poucos ela volte.

- Quer dizer que eu possa nunca me lembrar de nada? – perguntou chorosa

- Bem, diria que você ganhou uma segunda chance para fazer coisas que talvez em outros tempo você não faria... – disse se levantando da cadeira ao lado de Lily e se encaminhando para porta – Ah sim, você já pode ir para seu dormitório seus amigos devem estar te esperando.

- Professor...

- Sim?

- Eu vou morrer?

-...

- Quando?

- Se coração lhe dirá a hora de agir, espero que não se arrependa de sua escolha Lily... – disse com uma lágrima nos olhos.

- Não irei... – disse firmemente, mas com medo do futuro.

- Tenho certeza que não, mas deve prestar atenção: Nunca somos menos do que pensamos que somos e que podemos ser. - ... – não entendera, mas o velho diretor já havia ido embora sem que pudesse perguntar sobre a frase. "Talvez, ele quer que eu corra atrás do meu amor..."

E assim Lily rumou cambaleante para os jardins, não estava a fim de falar com ninguém no momento e quando olhou para o sol indo embora e a lua nova iluminando o céu sentiu um calor lhe envolver a cintura e uma música envolver-lhe os ouvidos. -

Pensei que não viria.

- Nunca me esqueceria de você. – e assim que virou viu Evan sentado em um banco com o violão nas mãos já o colocando de lado e se levantando indo em direção de Lily, ele parecia diferente de todos os outros dias, mais apaixonado, mais... profundo. O vento bagunçavam os cabelos platinados e perfeitos enquanto a blusa preta realçava seus olhos e seu corpo bem definido.**N/a.:Ainm eu quero um desses pla mim!!.**

- Lily, eu preciso lhe dizer-

- Por favor... E-eu... Não sei ainda a resposta... – disse Lily interrompendo o loiro que lhe abraçava.

- E-eu... Tudo bem... – disse lhe apertando ainda mais, se sentindo segura e Lily se esquecendo do que dissera antes disse apenas...

- Mas acho... Que te amo. – sussurrou ao ouvido do Liebe o que o fazia estremecer e uma felicidade inexplicável veio em seu corpo ao sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus. O mundo poderia estar acabando que não se importaria, a sensação de se sentir amada e de sentir aquele calor dentro de seu corpo era incrível de mais para se lembrar do mundo lá fora.

- Eu também – disse Evan interrompendo o beijo e devolvendo um ainda mais apaixonado e ardente, mal eles sabiam que naquele dia a profecia estaria se cumprindo no momento em que aquelas palavras foram proferidas da boca dos dois. Lily sabia que era isso que seu coração queria e estava cansada de pensar, aceitara o que a vida lhe impôs e estava feliz e consciente da escolha que fizera. Aceitara o destino de pertencer somente ao Liebe e mesmo amando Tiago, sua alma pertencia ao outro e somente à ele, e assim foi por toda a eternidade.

x

x

Um beijo selando o acordo entre dois apaixonados, dois seres que se amavam, selando a profecia de Lily Evans.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Nhááá, viu eu disse que os próximos capítulos iam ser bons, bem ainda está um pouco confuso, mas paciencia povo!!**

**O melhor está por vir... Obrigada por estarem me acompanhando até agora!!**

**Beijooox**

**Mandem reviews please!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confusões

_Um beijo selando o acordo entre dois apaixonados, dois seres que se amavam, selando a profecia de Lily Evans._

X

x

X

x

X

x

Acordou bem humorada, com um grande sorriso no rosto e ao seu lado dormia um belo loiro[**n/a: não pensem bobeiraaaa XD eles só dormiram na mesmo cama!!, **lembrou-se da noite anterior e mais um sorriso veio ao rosto agora um tanto maior. Deu um leve beijo no rosto do garoto e se levantou rapidamente. Deveria estar superatrasada, foi até o banheiro do grande quarto em que se encontrava, teve certos dejà vús, poderia ter entrado lá antes. Encontrou uma grande banheira, seus olhos até brilharam e seu coração se alegrou ainda mais. Tirou as roupas e mergulhou dentro e de repente se lembrou da cena em que a mesma entrava em outra grande banheira e Tiago a lhe tirava da mesma. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto e então nem tudo parecia tão perfeito assim...

- Já vai? – perguntou o loiro observando sua amada olhar para o nada enquanto a banheira se enchia de espumas rosadas.

- H-hey! O que você está fazendo? – disse com a face rubra olhando envergonhada para o menino, tentando se esconder entre as espumas da banheira.

- D-desculpe... – disse percebendo a situação.

- E-eu devo estar atrasada, acho melhor eu ir s-subindo... Me passa a toalha? – disse levemente rubra.

- C-claro, aqui. – falou estendendo a mão com a toalha e virando o rosto ao ver a menina saindo da banheira.

- Obrigada – agradeceu olhando para o garoto sem jeito – Sobre ontem... – começou, olhando sem graça para o loiro a sua frente - Eu queria que você soubesse que tudo o que eu disse era verdade! –acabou rapidamente.

- Lil... – pronunciou meio bobo, então sorriu – digo o mesmo!

- Evan... – esqueceu-se dos problemas e de tudo o que estava pensando. Ele causava aquela sensação nela, não sabia por que, mas ao olhar dentro de seus olhos tudo mudava e o mundo parecia tão mais mágico... Poderia ela estar apaixonada?

- Lil... – queria poder dizer o quanto a amava e o quanto a desejava, mas isso parecia impossível, quando olhava para aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas esquecia-se como era falar e tudo o que importava era tê-la ao seu lado. Olhou para a boca da menina e se aproximou lentamente, aqueles lábios molhados e tão rosados pareciam chamá-lo tentadoramente, suas respirações mesclaram-se e seus lábios roçaram, o mundo parecia parar naquele momento. Entrelaçou sua mão à dela e com a outra a puxou para um beijo sedento e tão ardente. Ela era tudo o que ele precisava, desde o primeiro momento. Lembrou-se de Lírio e então percebeu que quem realmente amava era Lily e não mais a lembrança de sua antiga amada. Porque o melhor dele estava nela e ela era tudo o que ele queria.

**ATENÇÃO, caso você não tenha idade apropriada para cenas picantes ou não goste de ver, não leia os trechos abaixo até você ver uma nota como essa!**

X

x

X

X

[Everywhere, Yellowcard ou Michelle Branch

_Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_Cause when I look you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Tell me how I got this far _

_Tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there_

Lily se esqueceu da toalha fazendo com que a mesma caísse, agarrou fortemente a nuca de seu amado e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Se continuassem daquele jeito poderia perder a capacidade de pensar e acabar fazendo certas coisas indevidas. Evan a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto lentamente enquanto a beijava ainda mais, lentamente a colocou na cama e disse em seu ouvido...

- Se você não estiver pronta, eu vou entender, não quero te pressio-

Lily o interrompe com o beijo e leva suas mãos à camisa do garoto, sabia que era certo porque pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu segura a ponto de entregar o seu bem mais precioso a uma pessoa, ela confiava nele o bastante para saber que ela era dele e estava pronta para ele, soube no momento em que ele se sacrificou para dizer-lhe que se ela não quisesse, ele a esperaria porque ele era assim, tão perfeito para ela!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou pronta... – interrompeu o beijo e falou olhando dentro dos olhos de seu amado.

- Você tem certeza? Se você estiver querendo só pela emoção Lily, eu prefiro que não, não quero que você se arrependa... – disse com certo receio.

- Evan, não se preocupe, eu nunca me arrependeria disto! Porque eu te amo...

- Lil...

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone..._

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

Lily o interrompeu com outro beijo agora mais ousado, com certa selvageria tirou a blusa branca que o loiro usava depois se foca nas calças do mesmo e ainda o beijando as tira. Ele a levanta um pouco e interrompe o beijo, ambos suavam e arfavam ferozmente, seus olhos se encontram e parece durar uma eternidade quando Lily tira a ultima peça de roupa do garoto ainda o olhando intensamente, ele a deita na cama para logo após a ver balançar a cabeça. A beija mais intensamente a ajeitando da melhor maneira possível com conforto na cama ele pára novamente, e diz que já voltava que apenas iria se proteger para que nada de mal acontecesse à sua ruiva, Lily fica feliz ao ver que ele se preocupava tanto com ela, segundos depois ele volta e volta a beijá-la, já colado ao corpo da ruiva ela o olha e entrelaça suas pernas ao quadril do loiro como se falando para ele avançar.

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_When I touch your hand _

_Still I understand _

_The beauty that's within' _

_It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way _

_But never comes a day _

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so_

Vendo a segurança da menina ele a beija e com carinho a penetra lentamente, ao fazer isso ela dá um pequeno grito de dor, mas diz ao ouvido do garoto para não se preocupar, então ele a penetra novamente mais lentamente esperando que ela se acostume a dor e então Lily acha que não era justo ele se reprimir tanto por achar que ela era de vidro, era hora de mostrar a ele que ela não era tão quieta quanto parecia! **[n/a: uhulll Lily pegadoraa XD**. Ela meche os quadris no ritmo dos movimentos de seu loiro e fazendo isso começa a sentir o prazer invadir seu corpo e ambos sentem o sangue pulsando lhes avisando para irem mais rápido, obedecendo aos instintos Lily junto de Evan acelera os movimentos e como que dançando aquela música do prazer, o mesmo os invade e ambos caem exaustos e felizes na cama.

Evan se vira para o lixo e joga fora o preservativo, depois olha para Lily que mantinha um sorriso perfeito nos lábios e a abraça com tamanho carinha que a faz chorar de felicidade. Era totalmente dele agora e isso ninguém poderia tirar dela. Os dois acabam adormecendo, mas antes podem pronunciar suas últimas palavras para enfim se entregarem a morfeu...

- Te amo.

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe _

_You're everything I know that makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me... _

_Do you see me? _

**ATENÇÃO!!!**

**ATENÇÃO!!!**

**ATENÇÃO!!! HEHEHE JÁ PODEM LER!!**

"_Que sonho bom...Pareceu tão real!"_ pensou Lily tentando se levantar da cama mas sentindo um peso ao redor de sua cintura, _"Mas o-o que-?"_ então ela abriu os olhos e olhou em volta percebeu que estava em um quarto o qual com que havia sonhado e ao olhar de onde vinha o peso se deparou com um adormecido Evan abraçado calorosamente à sua cintura, o começo estranhou depois olhou para si mesma e notou que estava sem nenhuma roupa assim como seu parceiro!

-Aaaaaaaaaaah, não foi um sonho! – gritou um tanto assustada mas feliz. – HAHAHAHAHA.

- Hum? – murmurou sonolento enquanto levantava e procurava a fonte do barulho.

- Você... é lindo de qualquer jeito! – disse Lily admirada que mesmo após acordar e com sono o loiro continuava radiante.

- Você que é... – disse já se esquecendo de que estava dormindo e captura os lábios rosados de Lily.

Enquanto o beijava de volta a realidade infelizmente veio à tona e Lily se lembra que faltou Às aulas e que todos deveram estar preocupados com ela, mesmo não querendo precisava ir sabia que de alguma forma tudo mudaria deste dia em diante, que talvez o destino começasse a destruir tudo o qu ela conseguiu conquistar todo esse tempo e isso a amedrontava.

- Eu preciso ir... – disse triste interrompendo o beijo e se levantando já indo em direção de suas roupas, como não as acho abriu o armário e escolheu uma saia de prega azul escuro jeans e uma blusa regata branca e um casaquinho rosa bebê por cima.

- Tem mesmo que ir? – Perguntou Evan a abraçando por trás o que fez a garota ficar mais vermelha que seus próprios cabelos.

- T-t-tenho s-sim, devem e-estar todos p-preocupados comigo – disse ainda paralisada pelos afagos no pescoço que recebia enquanto falava. Deus, acabaria por agarrá-lo mais uma vez lá se ele não parasse...

- Está bem... Daqui a pouco também descerei! – disse normalmente, a soltando com um selinho e colocando as próprias roupas, o que implicava em uma blusa de manga toda preta com detalhes pratas, calça jeans e um tênis preto.

- Ahm? Como assim também vai descer?

- Oras não te disse? Eu vou estudar com você! – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais NORMAL do planeta!

- O-o-o que? Como assim? – perguntou abobalhada, só podia ser um sonho!

- Ah, desculpa não te contei, mas bem você terá uma surpresa no almoço – disse olhando para ela já vestindo e sorrindo, olhou no relógio e vendo a menina vestida diz apenas a empurrando gentilmente para a saída – o que é agora, você precisa ir, daqui a pouco nos encontramos. – e a beija enquanto fecha a porta e deixa uma Lily boba parada no meio do corredor

- Merlin... Não entendi! Ah, preciso ir! – pensa alto enquanto corre para o salão principal, para em frente à um espelho perto de seu destino e se olha espantada. Estava até bonita, as faces rosadas e o cabelo liso estava cheio de cachos, bem precisavam ser penteados, pegou sua bolsa e não achou a escova mas achou uma liga de cabelo e o amarrou alto na cabeça, olhou dentro da bolsa novamente e pegou um gloss rosa e passou nos lábios, estava perfeita modéstia parte.

Assim que passou pela porta do salão principal todos pararam e observaram como em câmera lenta a ruiva desfilar pelo corredor e dar um lindo sorriso para suas amigas e para os marotos. Cochichos foram ouvidos por todas as mesas, mas logo todos voltaram a comer.

- Por Deus Lily! Aonde você estava? Te procurei no dormitório e você não estava, e em todo lugar desse castelo! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lisy a olhando com um olhar reprovador e preocupado

- Nunca mais faça isso dona Lily! Quase morri de susto aqui sabia? Por onde andou? – Perguntou Alice

- Credo deixem a menina respirar! – disse Sirius

- Ai gente, que coisa eu só fui dormir no quarto dos monitores aí eu acabei por esquecer da hora e cheguei atrasada só isso... Nada mais! – disse contendo o sorriso de felicidade, mas mal sabia ela que alguém sabia que isso não era verdade.

- Lily, será qu- Tiago foi interrompido por Dumbledore que se levantou na mesma hora e bateu de leve a colher na taça de suco de abóbora.

- Caros alunos, peço gentilmente que parem de comer por alguns instantes, pois tenho um comunicado a fazer, bem, não seria um comunicado e sim uma apresentação. – começou com um sorriso bondoso no rosto enquanto muitos não entendiam bulhufas do que o diretor dizia – Bem quero lhes apresentar um aluno que veio de Durmstrang para estudar conosco, espero que sejam receptivos com o colega, principalmente vocês grifinórios, pois ele ficará em sua casa. Então, por favor, senhor Evan, pode vir. – nesse momento um jovem loiro de lindos olhos azuis sorrateiramente sai de trás do diretor e sorri para a ruiva que se espanta com tudo aquilo, afinal ele não estava doido ele iria mesmo estudar com ela!

- Senhorita Evans te deixo encarregado do senhor Evan sim? Já que é a monitora-chefe da Grifinoria. – disse olhando divertido para a ruiva que não sabia se ria ou se gritava lá mesmo.

Evan com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto se dirige ao lado de Lily e se a menina achava que quando ela chegou o povo comentava então agora o povo delirava! As meninas quase desmaiavam quando o loiro passava perto delas com aquele sorriso perfeito e galanteador. Assim que chegou Lily pensou que ele lhe daria um beijo de cinema ou coisa parecida mas para sua surpresa ele lhe dirigiu como se não a conhecesse embora o sorriso ainda estivesse em seu rosto.

- Olá, você dever ser a Lily, certo? – perguntou brincalhão.

- É-é-é, sou! – respondeu rapidamente e gaguejando

- Bem será que eu posso sentar? – perguntou novamente se divertindo com a confusão da ruiva.

- A-a-ah, c-claro que s-sim! – disse se sentando um pouco para o lado afim de deixar o loiro se sentar aos eu lado.

- Oláááá. – disse Lise com charme para Evan, seus olhos até brilhavam de emoção e em sua boca estava um sorriso encantador e sedutor.

- Ahm , oi! Eu sou Evan prazer senhorita...

- Ah, pode me chamar de Lise ou Li se você quiser! – disse ainda mais sedutoramente o que fez Lily cair na risada e Sirius quase partir o garoto loiro no meio junto de um quieto, mas ciumento Tiago que não gostava nada dessa intimidade que o garoto tinha com SUA ruiva! Quer dizer, sua amiga!

- Eu sou Sirius o namorado da _Li_! – enfatizou Sirius a última parte já com Lise entre seus braços.

- Como assim namorada? Sabe o que é, esse garoto é meio doido não ouça ele! – disse tentando se livrar do aperto de Sirius.

- A propósito meu chamo Lupin e esse é Tiago, prazer – disse Lupin estendendo a mão e Evan educadamente lhe cumprimenta mas apenas lança um gélido olhar para Tiago que o retribui na mesma intensidade.

- Olá – diz Tiago apenas.

- Bem, se vocês me derem licença eu preciso conhecer a escola... – começa Evan lançando um olhar obvio a Lily.

- Ah... Ah! Claro eu te levo! – diz rapidamente entendendo o recado.

- Se você quiser Lily eu o levo com prazer! – diz Lise conseguindo sair do abraço de Sirius e já indo para a saída com um espantado mas divertido Evan lhe acompanhando, e antes de virar a esquerda da porta lança mais um lindo sorriso para Lily, que suspira e inevitavelmente lhe sorri de volta.

- Parece que você já o conhece Lil – fala Tiago com certo ciúme na voz.

- Oras Pontas não seja dramático ela o conheceu só hoje, afinal ele estudava na Durmstrang! – diz Lupin escondendo um sorriso. – e se já se conhecem afinal, não é de sua conta. Por falar nisso preciso ir...- termina um tanto rubro olhando para a mesa da Sonserina acompanhando com os olhos uma pequena morena desfilar pelo salão como uma modelo em uma passarela e o lança um olhar felino.

- Acho que eles acabaram dando certo, né? – comenta Lily sorrindo admirada enquanto é observada pelo moreno ao seu lado.

- Olha se eles se dão bem eu não sei, mas que eu não vou deixar aquele _oxigenado_ dar em cima da MINHA Lise, há isso eu não vou deixar!! – diz Sirius com raiva na voz já correndo atrás do casal que a pouco saíra pelos corredores.

- E-ei! Sirius volta aqui! – tenta Lily, mas é impedida por Tiago que a seguro firmemente os punhos.

- Precisamos conversar! – começa um tanto estranho.

- Olha se for sobre o novo aluno...

- Não, não é sobre ele, é sobre ontem à noite. – diz a olhando nos olhos, mas a puxando logo depois para a saída. – Vamos para outro lugar.

- E-eu não sei do que você está falando... – fala, mas se deixando levar pelo garoto.

- Tenho certeza que sabe! – a empurra para dentro de uma sala e a encosta em uma porta. – onde você estava? Não venha em dizer que estava no quarto dos monitores porque eu estava lá com a Amanda! – diz sem pensar, mas logo se cala ao perceber o olhar da menina.

- E-eu... Está bem, eu dormi no vilarejo, eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu precisava visitar uma amiga... – diz desviando o olhar tentando esquecer o que acabara de ouvir.

- Sei... A que legal sabia que eu sou uma mandrágora? – diz a espreitando ainda mais na porta. – Não minta para mim Lily, eu sei que não é verdade...

- E-e-eu, é verdade... – diz entorpecida pelo calor que o garoto emanava.

- Lily... – Tiago aproxima seu rosto ainda mais do de Lily o que faz com que as pernas da garota tremam estranhamente o que a obrigada a se segurar no moreno. – Li você se esqueceu daquele dia...?

- Q-q-que dia? – pergunta inocentemente

- O dia do baile... – diz no pé do ouvido da ruiva que por segundos se lembra claramente do dia...

_Flashback_

_Ela estava correndo não sabia por que, mas assim que se virou viu um garoto mascarado de cabelos bagunçados correndo atrás de si. Sorriu para ele e passou pelo portão do colégio se dirigindo para o vilarejo perto do castelo. Ele a alcança e a abraça forte enquanto a beija ardentemente._

_- Você é maluco! Hahahaha, eu nem te conheço! – diz rindo da situação que se encontravam._

_- Claro que conhece! Mas se eu te falar você me mata! – diz brincando_

_- Não em diga que é o Snape! – ri da cara de desgosto que o jovem faz_

_- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá menina! – diz fresco._

_- Hahahahah que gaaaaay! Hahahahahah - grita ainda rindo para o garoto e continua correndo até que chega a aldeia, mas tentando despistar o jovem corre para dentro do bosque ao lado do vilarejo. "_Aqui ele não vai me encontrar, hihihi"

_- Olá minha ruiva! – diz o garoto mascarado para a ruiva também mascarada, fazendo com que se arrepiasse, conhecia aquela voz... _

_- Que susto! – diz ainda rindo_

_- Desculpe... Vem quero te mostrar um lugar incrível! – fala pegando a jovem no colo e correndo para uma clareira em que possuía um pequeno lago e a lua cheia refletia nele._

_- é... Lindo! – fala emocionada pela beleza do lugar. – nossa! Como você descobriu isso aqui?_

_- Ah, quando se é como eu a gente acaba encontrando coisas como essas... – diz sentando na grama e ainda com a ruiva no colo que sem graça se solta do abraço e senta-se ao lado do moreno._

_- Ahaha, alguém como você? Sei... – diz divertida enquanto via o moreno deitar na grama olhando petrificado para a lua cheia com um olhar um tanto melancólico._

_- Sabe, você fica mais bonita sorrindo ao invés de brigando comigo... – fala hipnotizado pelas estrelas._

_- Do que você está falando? Eu nunca briguei com você! – diz sem entender o que faz com que o garoto se vire para ela e volta a sentar-se na grama._

_- Lily, não seria justo com você se eu não te mostrasse quem eu sou... – diz tocando a face da jovem que sente certo medo, não dele, mas de perdê-lo ou de acabar por estragar aquele momento maravilhoso._

_- D-do que você está falando? – pergunta com os olhos marejados_

_- Sou eu Li, Tiago Potter o garoto que você odeia, mas que você não consegue ver quem é e que mesmo assim não desiste de mostrar! – responde tirando a mão do rosto da jovem e retirando a máscara que cobria seu rosto._

_- O-o quê...?Mas, eu... – ela parecia muito confusa e sem que impedisse as lágrimas caíram como cascatas em seu rosto._

_- Lily... Desculpe não queria te magoar! – a abraça tentando fazer com que ela parasse de chorar._

_- E-eu... – tenta falar, mas as palavras simplesmente engasgam em sua boca e ela se deixa levar, estava amando aquele que odiava por algum motivo que não sabia!_

_- Lilly... – Tiago se próxima de Lilly, que fecha os olhos esperando que o maroto a beije, mas só o que pode sentir foi sue abraço macio e tão quente e naquele momento era o que ela mais precisava._

_Não disseram uma sequer palavra, ficaram naquela posição por um tempo até que sem resistir Lilly adormece nos braços de Tiago que vendo a amada dormir tão profundamente a pega no colo e a leva para o castelo que ainda tocava música mostrando que a festa não acabara, sem querer se meter em confusão entra por uma passagem secreta que se liga ao quarto dos monitores. Entra lá e deposita Lilly na cama que se move mostrando desconforto. Tiago vendo a garota tão belamente adormecida não resiste e a beija, não ardente mas docemente, apenas cola seus lábios e estranhando o seu próprio ato balança a cabeça e deixa o aposento enquanto isso uma garota ruiva dá um pequeno sorriso e continua a sonhar._

_-Flashback-_

- Tiago... Desculpe, eu não me lembro. – diz olhando dentro dos olhos do maroto tentando mostrar firmeza no que dizia.

- Entendo... – fala soltando a garota, se afasta e vira as costas. – Amanda diz que quer sair com você um dia desses, para relembrarem a amizade, ela me pediu pra te avisar que no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade seria ideal.

- Q-que bom... – diz sorrindo embora não verdadeiramente.

- Lilly, desculpa por ter sido tão idiota esse tempo todo com você. Eu sei que... Que eu não deveria ter te incomodado tanto! Mas entenda eu não consigo mais guardar isso só para mim! – diz bagunçando os cabelos e virando-se novamente para a ruiva.

- I-isso o que? – ela pergunta estranhando a rápida mudança de assunto.

- Lilly eu te amo! – diz como um louco apertando os braços da menina.

- Tiago... – fala com certo desconforto não devido ao que ele disse, mas sim pelo seu braço.

- Mas Lilly, por eu te amar que eu decidi que vou te deixar em paz. Porque se você não me ama e se você nunca me amou... Não adianta eu insistir em um sentimento igual a esse... Mas Lilly, eu nunca poderia te esquecer. – diz soltando a garota que sem saber o que fazer o olha e sai correndo da sala.

Como aquilo pode acontecer? Estava tão confusa! Quem ela realmente amava? Quem ela queria? Como poderia continuar naquela situação sendo que sabia que machucaria duas pessoas que mais amava nesse mundo. Bem pelo menos achava que amava. Estava ficando maluca, não sabia o que eu fazer! Saiu em disparada para o jardim se esquecendo das aulas. Quando chegou lá viu Lise gritando com um garoto moreno que gritava com outro garoto, loiro. Vendo a cena pareceu cômica para ela que começou a rir, lá mesmo rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo o que chamou atenção dos que estavam brigando mais a frente e sem entenderem nada eles se olharam como se perguntassem se ela estava bem.

- Vocês... Vocês... Parecem um trio apaixonado de novela mexicana! – diz rindo e mesmo que tudo estivesse uma loucura ela estava rindo porque... Nem sabia o porquê, mas gostava de sentir aquilo. Os outros se entre olharam e sem que pudessem evitar começaram a rir, e não é que pareciam mesmo um trio de novela mexicana?

- Hahahahaha, é verdade! Hahahahaha... – fala Lise entre risos.

- Hhahaha, ai! Minha barriga! Hahahahah – diz Sirius rindo da situação, mas logo para ao ver o que estava acontecendo. – Olha aqui cara, nada contra você, mas se caso eu souber que você deu em cima da Lise... Você vai se ver comigo entendeu?

- Hahaha, claro. Que isso ela é linda e tudo, mas eu já tenha uma namorada... HAHAHA – fala ignorando a rubra Lilly que para de rir no mesmo momento.

- Humm? – Lise para de rir e faz cara de enterro – Droga por que Você me odeia Merlim? --''

- Aaaaah já que é assim... – fala Sirius sorrindo e batendo nos ombro do garoto e começam a rir novamente. Tiago chega de supetão e ao ver a cena estranha um pouco, mas afinal seus amigos eram todos um bando de malucos então...

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – pergunta achando graça.

- Ah, é que a gente tava brigando porque eu vi o oxigenado ops o Evan e a Lise rindo de alguma coisa aí eu quase tava socando ele quando a gente viu a Lil rindo igual uma maluca e tudo o mais aí ela disse que a gente tava parecendo um trio apaixonado de novela mexicana aí num é que parecia mesmo? Pois então, a gente começou a rir só que eu falei pro oxige ops Evan pra não dar em cima da Lise e ele diz que já tinha uma namorada aí você chegou! – fala Sirius empolgado [¬¬ º

- Sei... – fala Tiago achando tudo muito esquisito!

- Aiaiaiai, gente já que está quase chegando as férias que tal a gente ir para um lugar muito massa? – pergunta Sirius ainda rindo.

- E que lugar seria? – pergunta Evan.

- Oras, Havaí! – fala normalmente.

- Cof, cof... Aonde? – pergunta Lise com brilho nos olhos.

- Minha cara Lise, o Havaí! Minha família horrenda tem uma casa de praia lá, então que tal se a gente fosse pra lá né? Ninguém merece passar frio aqui, né? – responde Sirius abraçando Lise pelos ombros e falando como se fosse algo comum de se dizer!

- Sirius... Você ta falando sério mesmo? – pergunta Lise ainda brilhando de felicidade.

- Mas é claro Lise querida! – responde balançando a cabeça.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! A gente adoraria né Lil? – fala Lise com perigosos olhos como quem diria: se você não for eu te mato!

- Heheheh, bem... Acho que sim! – fala com medo da morena.

- Então combinado! Você pode vir também Evan! – fala Sirius empolgadíssimo com a idéia de ver a morena de biquíni.

- Ah, eu não sei se vai dar pra ir... Mas se der eu vou sim! – fala sorrindo.

- Cara, vai ser de mais né Pontas? – comenta Sirius com o amigo.

- Almofadinhas, essas vão ser as melhores férias de todas. Gatinhas nativas que dançam ula ula e de biquíni? – responde com brilho nos olhos junto de Sirius que concorda com a cabeça. [marotos...

- Pontas... E a Amanda? – pergunta Sirius quebrando o astral. [fala sério!

- Aah, cara ela terminou comigo! Só porque eu não quis dizer o que estava fazendo tanto tempo longe dela! – fala balançando a cabeça.

- Que triste... – Silêncio – Aaaaah, mas pense positivo! Eu não gostava dela mesmo! E vai ter um monte de nativas para a gente! – silêncio.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – grita Lise furiosa.

- Ahm? – silêncio. – Lise eu te amo!

POFT

- Sirius você não presta – fala Lilly rindo de tudo, como tinha amigos doidos!

- Seeeeeeeu! Volta aqui!!! – grita Lise correndo atrás do moreno, que grita alegando estar só brincando.

- Pois é... Certas coisas nunca mudam! – fala Lilly enxugando os olhos.

- Ah?! Bem de qualquer forma a gente tem que ir para a aula né Lil? Você já deve ter matado umas duzentas aulas – fala Tiago como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois.

- HAHAHA, é verdade! – ri sem graça fingindo não ter acontecido nada mesmo. - Que cabeça! Semana que vem já começa as provas! Tenho que estudar, comprar roupas pra viagem, e estudar! Que coisa!

- ...?

- Ah, Evan se precisar de ajuda é só e procurar. – fala Lil sorrindo e se virando para Tiago. – Então vamos procurar aqueles doidos!

- Aaaah gente ainda bem que eu encontrei vocês!! – grita Lupin correndo atrás deles. – Vocês não vão acreditar nisso!

- O que houve? – pergunta Tiago

- A gente não vai ter mais provas! Parece que o diretor vai passar todo mundo de ano porque precisa resolver coisas pendentes fora da escola e também porque alguns pais estão preocupados com seus filhos. – responde, mas fica sério de repente. – A má notícia é que o Ministério informou que tiveram baixas depois do ataque de Voldemort ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite? – pergunta Lilly.

- Você não ficou sabendo? – pergunta Lupin – Aonde você estava Lil?

- Ahn, por aí... Mas o que aconteceu? –pergunta mudando de assunto.

- Voldemort invadiu o Ministério e queria entrar numa sala secreta ou algo assim. Parece que estava furioso com alguma coisa! E disse que precisava saber. Eu não entendi nada, mas vá lá saber! – fala pensativo.

- Pelo visto essa viagem veio em boa hora. – pensa Lily alto.

- Viagem? – pergunta Lupin sem saber.

- Ah, Sirius estava comentando com a gente sobre uma viagem para o Havaí.

- Ah, ele me disse. – fala balançando a cabeça.

- Esse Voldemort... O que ele faz? – pergunta Evan o que faz com que todos arregalem os olhos.

- Você não o conhece?

- Não... Hehehe – fala sem graça.

- Ele é um bruxo das trevas que têm matado muita gente, ele quer que o mundo mágico só tenha puros sangues e que ele seja o dono desse mundo. É um babaca se quer minha opinião! – responde Tiago olhando para Lilly.

- Nossa... Que horror!

- Pois é... Gente já que nós não temos mais aulas, que tal nos prepararmos para essa viagem? – pergunta Lupin tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Seria maravilhoso!! – fala Lilly vendo a amiga chegar junto de Sirius que estava com uma marca enorme na cara.

- Aaah! O que houve com vocês dois? – pergunta Lupin rindo da cara que Sirius fez.

- Ahh uma longa história!! – fala Lise lançando um olhar mortífero à Sirius.

E assim eles passaram o dia,s e conhecendo melhor e planejando as férias doidas! Mais um dia, mais uma história...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Oi povoooo, nooossssa essa cap ta grande!! xD

Especial para vocês!!!

Amo vcx!!

Beijooos

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 O Rapto de Lilly

_- Aaah! O que houve com vocês dois? – pergunta Lupin rindo da cara que Sirius fez._

_- Ahh uma longa história!! – fala Lise lançando um olhar mortífero a Sirius._

_E assim eles passaram o dia se conhecendo melhor e planejando as férias doidas! Mais um dia, mais uma história..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx [d-b All about you, McFly

x

Tinha acabado de acordar, foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um relaxante banho quente._ Que gostosooooo!! Aiaiaiai, isso é tão bom! Se essa água lavasse todos os problemas... Ia ser simplesmente... Mágico?!_ Saiu do chuveiro com a toalha enrolada ao corpo indo em direção ao guarda roupas. Quando abriu lembrou imediatamente que deveria comprar roupas, pois depois que perdeu a memória seu gosto mudara, bem foi o que pareceu ao ver as roupas que usava**. ¬ ¬º**

Pegou a roupa que mais lhe agradara o que implicava em uma calça jeans totalmente justa e preta com detalhes atrás que dizia "I'm a hot witch" e uma regata branca linda com seu nome escrito bem pequeno de lilás na barra da blusa. Pegou seu tênis addidas branco e preto, resolver passar uma maquiagem básica no rosto: gloss rosa bebê, lápis verde nos olhos para realçar, delineador preto também nos olhos para dar contraste, um blush vermelho claro e rímel preto.

Olhou-se no espelho e se achou perfeita, modéstia parte. Pegou alguns galeões e antes de fechar a porta olhou para suas amigas dormindo antes de contar até três e sair correndo rindo igual uma doida varrida ao ouvir todas resmungarem com o barulho do despertador. É, parece que certos hábitos nunca mudam!

_**It's all about you (it's all about you)**_

_**It's all about you baby**_

_**It's all about you (it's all about you)**_

_**It's all about you**_

Enquanto ainda ria sozinha pelo salão comunal não reparou um loiro com um pacote nas costas que babava ao ver a ruiva passar rindo em sua frente, e sem que pudesse impedir seus impulsos largou o pacote no sofá e não vendo ninguém no salão a virou e lascou um beijo naquela boca com sabor de morango e cereja. Foi um beijo ardente o que mostrava claramente sua sede por aquela ruiva.

_**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew**_

_**So I told you with a smile, it's all about you**_

_**Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too**_

_**Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about**_

_**you**_

- Evan! – rui Lilly interrompendo o beijo do loiro com medo de que alguém pudesse ter visto.

- Você me tenta cada vez que sorri, eu estou ficando louco sem poder te beijar, minha Lilly... – falou sensualmente aos ouvidos da menina que arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente em sua nuca e ao ouvir-lo chamá-la de _minha Lilly_.

_**And I would answer all of your wishes**_

_**If you ask me to**_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to**_

_**do**_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you,**_

_**yeah!**_

- Você... – olhou admirada para o garoto e o abraçou forte, por um momento sentiu que algo de ruim poderia acontecer com ele, e se isso acontecesse sabia o que aconteceria! Não poderia pegar seu coração, seria como se conformar que ele a deixara... O abraçou mais forte e sem que pudesse evitar chorou, como quem perde algo precioso que pode não ter valor material, mas um grande valor sentimental.

- O que foi? Eu disse algo de errado? – perguntou preocupado estranhando a tristeza da garota.

_**And I would answer all of your wishes**_

_**If you ask me to**_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to**_

_**do**_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**_

_**Yes you make my life worthwhile**_

_**So I told you with a smile**_

_**It's all about you**_

_**It's all about you (it's all about you)**_

_**It's all about you baby**_

_**(repeat until end)**_

- Não… Só me prometa que não vai me deixar... Por favor. – pediu ainda o abraçando e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Prometo. – fala aliviando o abraço e beijando as lágrimas caídas e que caiam para logo depois dar-lhe um beijo na boca. – agora sorria!

- Hahahaha, Ah! Eu preciso ir correndo tomar café da manhã porque tenho que fazer compras... – fala meio triste, o soltando, mas sorrindo ao ouvir o loiro.

- Vamos então, eu posso ir junto de você! – sorri e a pega pelas mãos, mas antes vai até seu embrulho e antes que ela lhe pergunte o que é, apenas diz que é surpresa e vai junto dela para o salão principal. Chegando lá todos arregalam os olhos ao ver a ruiva e o loiro juntos, o casal perfeito: os dois são lindos, combinam e são felizes. As garotas suspiravam indignadas e alguns dos garotos balançavam a cabeça e diziam: droga perdi minha chance!

- Então, vai me dizer o que é isso ou não? – pergunta curiosa e rubra ao ver tantos olhares apesar de poucos estarem acordados naquele sábado.

- Daqui a pouco você vai saber afinal você não estava com pressa? – fala risonho.

- Oras... Está bem, seu chato! – fala brincando e mostrando língua.

Tomaram um rápido café enquanto a neve caía Lilly sente frio e lembra que havia esquecido o casaco! Evan, como um bom garoto oferece seu sobretudo preto, ficando assim só com sua calça jeans preta e sua blusa de manga cumprida igualmente preta, pólo. Caminharam até as poucas carruagens que já iam chegando, pegaram uma e rumaram para Hogsmeade abraçados.

Chegando lá foram em uma loja aparentemente comum e pequena, mas quando se entrava na mesma ela se alargava e tomava uma forma totalmente luxuosa, com os dizeres em seu teto:_DOLCE&GABBANA Sua Filial Bruxa A Disposição!_ Lilly riu da cara que Evan fez ao entrar na loja e ver todas aquelas roupas. Lilly foi atendida por uma mulher já conhecida e ela, após uma pequena conversa e apresentações, a levou para dar um "passeio" pela loja e ir escolhendo suas roupas.

Primeiramente escolheu os acessórios por serem mais rápidos de escolherem, teriam um loongo dia! Comprou apenas um perfume, D&G Lilly, lavanda com um toque especial. Depois foi para os óculos de sol, comprou apenas três: o primeiro era preto e com a lente preta espelhada e grossa, armação prateada e igualmente grossa com os dizeres D&G, o segundo era uma mistura de preto com vermelho mais ou menos grosso e na armação, preta, D&G como parte da armação, e finalmente o terceiro era branco estilo anos 60 com as lentes pretas escuras.

Após comprar os óculos foi para a ala de maquiagem e lá comprou um quite mais que completo cheio de gloss, blushes, lápis, rímel, sombras multicoloridas, etc. Depois foi para a ala de roupas e acabou por passar meia hora experimentando roupas e de lá saiu com vários vestidos, lingeries, biquínis, calças, blusas, regatas, botas, sandálias e etc. Não achando suficiente foi a diversas filiais de roupas com marcas famosas como: Banana Republic, Blumarine, Burberry, Calvin Klein Collection, Calvin Klein Jeans,Celine, Chanel, Christian Dior, Diesel, Dsquared²,Emilio Pucci, Fendi, Gap, Gucci, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, Manolo Blahnik, Moschino, Prada, Salvatore Ferragamo, Sergio Rossi, Tod's, Valentino, Daslu, Zara, Zion,Zoomp,Le Lis Blanc, Cori, Luigi Bertoli, Vila Romana, Maria Bonita Extra,Manolo Blanc,Louis Vuitton, Fendi,Pólo, Viva Vida e etc.

Já na hora do almoço Lilly desiste de comprar mais roupas tanto para ela como para Evan que mesmo relutante em aceitá-las acaba por desistir e aceitar. Fizera uma mágica de redução nas sacolas assim não precisaria carregar todas aquelas nada mais nada menos que sessenta sacolas cheias de roupas e acessórios. Já era tarde e não tinha encontrado nenhum de seus amigos, então foi junto de Evan para o famoso pub de Hogsmeade que estava cheio de alunos encolhidos pelo frio.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada de todos, bem perto da janela que dava para ver os flocos de neve caindo levemente sobre o povoado, dando um clima romântico e agradável. Evan foi o primeiro a falar surpreendendo Lilly que estava hipnotizada pela paisagem fora do pub.

- Lilly... Você fica linda toda corada assim sabia? – fala chegando mais perto da ruiva e a abraça e beija seu pescoço, fazendo com que a ruiva se arrepiasse toda com o contato da boca gélida de seu amante com seu pescoço quente.

- Hmmm... – apenas murmura quando sente todos aqueles beijos em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo – suspira antes de tomar conta dos lábios da ruiva que retribui com todo o fervor de sua alma.

- Evan... - murmura entre beijos- Alguém... Pode... V-ver...

- Deixe que vejam... Para morrerem de ciúmes! – fala sorrindo e a beijando logo em seguida mais intensamente.

- Você... É... Ahm... C-c-completamente... – tenta formar uma frase, mas o prazer de tê-lo lá a faz esquecer-se de tudo e sem que possa conter ataca ferozmente a boca do loiro mordiscando-a entre beijos ardentes.

- Lilly... – fala alguém próximo á eles.

- Ahm? – para de beijar Evan e ainda entorpecida pelos beijos olha para a pessoa ao seu lado com um rosto em choque – T-Tiago?

- Você... Er... Desculpa-me preciso ir Sirius está me chamando. – fala se virando e indo em direção a um grupo de pessoas mais a frente olhando chocadas para o casal.

- Tiago espere! – falou Lilly com vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos se levantando, mas sendo impedida por Evan que segura seu pulso e a abraça.

- Por favor... Não vá. – implora o loiro abraçando a ruiva que indecisa continua sentada e sendo abraçada por ele.

-... – Lilly permanece calada e de repente se levanta e apenas diz com um fio de voz – vamos voltar... preciso de um banho.

-... – Evan se limita a balançar a cabeça, pegar seu embrulho e em silêncio e segue até a saída do pub para logo após pegarem uma carruagem.

Fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio com Lilly olhando vidrada o céu afora tentando inutilmente esquecer-se de tudo e fingir que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava! Queria estar com Evan, o amava, mas também queria estar com Tiago... Ele era como um amigo, mas com algo mais... O que estava acontecendo? O que iria fazer? Todos iriam pensar que ela era uma vadia que pegou o novato que mal chegara à escola e agora seus amigos a odiavam... Por que tudo tem que dar errado para ela?

Evan estranhou a situação que encontrava, não sabia por que mas não gostou daquele menino desde o começo. Não queria ver sua Lilly triste, pois também o deixava infeliz, mas não podia perdê-la para aquele garoto logo agora que se via apaixonado pela garota. Tentou começar uma conversa, mas a menina parecia muito distante, e sem saber o que fazer ficou calado sentindo seu coração doer sempre que a olhava.

Chegaram a Hogwarts em poucos minutos e sem mais delongas Lilly foi para seu quarto subindo as escadas rapidamente enquanto todos olhavam para a garota e para Evan que olhando com raiva para certo grupo de pessoas sobre as escadas de seu próprio dormitório e joga seu embrulho na cama e antes que possa ir para o banheiro tomar banho alguém entra pela porta junto de mais duas pessoas.

- O que você quer? – pergunta o loiro com os olhos frios e inexpressivos apesar de suas palavras mostrarem raiva.

- O que você tem com a Lilly? Olha aqui seu canalha, você mal chegou então não deve saber das notícias... Mas deixa eu te esclarecer uma coisa, se você fizer alguma coisa para a Lilly eu juro que eu te mato! – fala o moreno de óculos alterado, ameaçando o loiro a sua frente

- O que eu tenho ou não com a Lilly somente da minha conta, sobre eu ser novato... Acho que isso não foi problema para LI, e eu nunca a machucaria de qualquer maneira não te quero perto da MINHA namorada! – rosna mostrando que não estava com brincadeira.

- Pontas... – fala Lupin separando Tiago de Evan, e com um sussurro diz – Não queremos encrenca, mas caso eu saber que você magoou a Lilly você vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Eu nunca faria mal a ela – responde com um pequeno brilho nos olhos e se virando para o banheiro murmura alto – Ela está chateada então, por favor, não toquem no assunto.

Os três ali presentes sem entenderem o loiro apenas o vêem entrar no banheiro e ligar a ducha. Eles se olham e resolvem sair, afinal o que mais poderiam fazer? Enquanto isso Lilly entrava em seu quarto e se deparava com Alice e Lisy a olhando de forma assustada.

- Lilly... – começa Alice que logo se cala ao ver Lisy bater na face de Lilly e sair do quarto com uma cara nada boa.

-... – Lilly permanece com o rosto virado e lentamente move sua mão para tocar seu rosto e sem impedir lágrimas começam a cair como um riacho de seu rosto ao ver isso Alice a abraça e murmura em seus ouvidos

- Está tudo bem Li... Só me conte o que aconteceu, quando estiver pronta sim?! – fala abraçando a ruiva que balança positivamente a cabeça e continua a chorar até que pede a Alice para deixá-la um instante. Depois de ver a loira sair ela entra para o banheiro e liga a ducha entrando de roupa e tudo deixando a água molhá-la esperando ela lavar todos os seus problemas.

Lilly permanecia de olhos fechados já um tanto aliviada mas ao abrir seus olhos se depara com aqueles olhos amarelos e desmaia depois de dar um grito alertando todos no salão principal. O homem a sua frente a carrega até a janela e alguns instantes antes de desaparecer com Lilly inconsciente em seus braços é visto por Alice que corre tentando ajudar a amiga, mas é nocauteada pelo raptor que desaparece logo em seguida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello People!!!

Nosssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como eu sou má! HAHAHAHAHAH

Desculpa ter demorado tanto gentem!

Mas é que eu estava com provas mas agora q estou de férias vou tentar postar toda semana sim?!

Quem será o raptor de olhos dourados?

Pq será que Lisy bateu em Lilly?

Quem Lilly irá escolher?

Será que Sirius Black terá suas havaianas?

Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo episódio de SAKURA CARD CAPTORS!

LIBERTEM-SE!!

Ops...

Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo episódio de O segredo de Lilly!

xD

Reviews:

**Rose Samartinne****: Rose!! Que bom que você gostou amigah! Nosssa poisé! Eles não são tão lindos juntos?**

**xD**

**Continue vendo e prometo que logo logo vai ter muitas surpresas!**

**Hellen Black****: Hellen, nosssaaa obrigada lindaaah! Suahushaushas**

**Pode deixar que não vou etd ecepcionar esse cap. Ficou curtim mas espero que goxte!**

**;D**

**Beijox**

**Karina B.Black****: Aaaah Kah, quem num quer um Evan? **

**xD**

**Continue lendo!**

**Bom proveito!**

**Beijooos**

**End**


End file.
